


Reunion Under The Stars

by arawen898



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Smut, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), World Between Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arawen898/pseuds/arawen898
Summary: Rey shook her head, a single tear running down her cheek after hearing his confession. “I never wanted the galaxy, I wanted you, only you. And I still do.” She brushed his hair away from his face with her free hand before moving down his neck to his chest. ”These last two months there has been a hollowness inside me, an empty shell no one could fill. Now that you're here with me, I finally feel whole again." She leaned in, her forehead against his and the tension between them so palpable one could cut through it with a knife. "You have no idea how much I have missed you, Ben. I have missed you so much!”Post TROS fix it-fic. After the events on Exegol, Ben wakes up in the World Between Worlds where he meets Leia and she helps him back to the real world and to Rey. How is Rey going to react when she sees him again, and in a very *bare* state at that?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is rather short and serves more as a set-up for the rest of the story. Here, Leia never became a force ghost and never watched Rey on Tatooine at the end of the movie. This is also the first time I write Leia. I confess that I haven't done that much research on how WBW is supposed to be like but let's just call this my version of it :) Not everything has to be canon anyway, I think we all learned that after watching TROS. Hope you guys enjoy it!

_Ben._

_Ben_ _!_

Ben slowly felt himself come back to consciousness. That voice, who was it? It was a female voice. Could it be Rey? No, the voice sounded too old but still familiar. As he gradually woke up he realized that he felt no pain any longer and also, much to his horror, that he wasn’t wearing any clothes. 

_Ben, wake up._

There was the voice again. His eyes fluttered open and certainly wasn’t prepared for whom was standing above him. 

“Mom?” 

“Hello, my son.” 

Ben had to blink a couple of times to be sure that it really was his mother, Leia Organa, who stood there. “But, you’re supposed to be dead. Where am I?” He quickly looked around and noticed that it was dark everywhere, you couldn’t see where the ground was, only feel it. No stars, no sun, no moon, no wind, neither warm nor cold, nothing. Was this what death was supposed to be like? A vacuum-like state where everything blended into nothing? He could see Leia clear as a day though, as if she was her own light source. Then he looked down and came to the realization that he was completely naked and he instinctively brought his hands up to cover himself, panic-stricken. “Where are my clothes?” 

“Don’t be ashamed, Ben. I am your mother. I have seen you without clothes so many times as a boy.” 

“As a boy, yes. But I am an adult now.” While still trying to cover himself the best he could he rose up to a standing position, thoughts still racing about his location and he turned his head from left to right. “What is this place?” 

Leia remained still, her hands clasped in front of her and with a calm expression on her face. “This is the World Between Worlds, a middle ground between life and death. The reason we are both here is that we have both unfinished business. Your unfinished business is to start a new life for yourself. And my unfinished business is to bring you back to that life. The reason you aren’t wearing any clothes is that you are meant to come back to the real world, where you left them.” 

Ben looked back at her when he heard her last words about coming back to the real world. Did she really mean that he could return back, return to Rey? 

“Are you saying that...that I can come back to the real world?” It almost sounded too good to be true and all his senses became alert. 

“Yes Ben, you heard it right. I am going to help you back.”

She took a step closer to him, took off her cape and handed it to him and he draped it around himself.

“Thanks." He mumbled. "But, how is that going to work? I don’t even know how I arrived here in the first place except for me dying.” He was still sceptical about her words and it wasn’t strange considering that he hadn’t talked to his mother in a very long time, they had even been on opposite sides during the war. If she was proven to be wrong he knew he would never forgive her, dead or alive. 

“You came here through a portal. Such a portal isn’t open all the time, only when a person enters or exits here. You can only open it and exit through concentration and mind power and since we are two, our combined mind power will make things easier.” 

Ben took another small step towards her. He wanted to trust her, but the past wasn’t forgotten easily. She and his father had sent him away when he was just a little boy to train with Luke’s Jedi Academy, leaving him at the hands of his uncle who years later tried to strike him.

“Why are you doing this? Why do you want to help me now? Why didn’t you help me while I was still alive, when I was young and Snoke had already infiltrated my mind?” He shook with suppressed anger that all of a sudden had arisen within him. 

“I know that I and your father failed you, Ben. We sent you to Luke because we thought the Jedi training would protect you. We wanted to help you when you were an adult, but Snoke had you in such a firm grip that it was impossible to reach out to you. In the end, it appears this was the only way for us to give something back to you. You have been proven to be able of redemption, and your last actions showed that more than anything else.” 

“So me dying was the only way for me to prove myself worthy, is that what you’re saying?” He clenched his fist at his side, his face twitching as he struggled to understand. 

“No, your death has nothing to do with this. What I am talking about is that you were willing to save the woman you love, and you did. You have something, someone, to live for. Rey loved you too, and still does. I could tell from the way she drifted away in her thoughts at times at our Resistance base on Ajan Kloss. She thought about you, a lot.” 

“She also hated me, she hated me as Kylo Ren.” Even with the kiss still fresh in his memory he also remembered her words on the Death Star about specifically wanting to take Ben’s hand, not Kylo’s, but Ben’s. 

“She did. But not only because of your actions as Kylo, also because you hid behind Kylo. You used your Kylo persona as a shield towards any emotions that might have threatened to make you vulnerable and open to her. Am I not right?” 

Ben didn’t want to admit it to himself, but she was. He had used Kylo to protect himself from unwanted feelings after their fight against Snoke in the throne room when she had rejected him afterwards. The thought of her thinking about him tugged at his heart, which was also proof that he couldn’t be completely dead since he still felt things strongly. 

“Yes, you are right. But what was I supposed to do? She didn’t communicate with me for a whole year and closed off our bond completely, I had no idea how or what she was feeling. Besides, I had expectations on me as the new Supreme Leader, there is no way I could just have left.” 

Tears prickled his eyes but he willed them back, he couldn’t show himself weak like this, not even in front of his own mother. When his sadness couldn’t come out through tears, it came out through loud pants instead and his shoulders elevated and sank with every breath. 

“Ben...” 

Leia reached for his cheek with her palm but he turned away his head, not wanting her to touch him. 

“He wanted to kill me. My own uncle wanted to kill me!” He screamed right out without thinking, unable to control himself and hadn’t it been for the fact that he was naked he would’ve thrown the cape to the ground in anger. Instead, he remained still but tense. 

Leia still stood calm in front of him, although a hint of sadness now appeared in her eyes. 

“Ben, what Luke did was unforgivable. I, for one, never lost hope that you would return. But you were so deep in the claws of Snoke and the First Order, and then your father died.” 

Ben shivered when she mentioned Han, but remembered his imaginary conversation with him on the Death Star. He still avoided his mother’s eyes but wanted to hear what she had to say. 

“Despite what happened, I know that your father would’ve been proud of you right now. I forgive you, and this is my way of showing you that I forgive you.” 

She reached out to him again and this time he didn’t neglect her touch. Did she actually mean that? To hear that she had forgiven him meant a lot and he turned towards her, now willing a few tears to fall. 

“Mom, I...”

“Hush, it’s alright.” She palmed his right cheek and smiled up at him in compassion. “Everything is going to be alright.” 

“I wish there had been more time for us to talk, while we still could. Now it’s too late. I'm so sorry.” 

“I know Ben, I know. But your time is only beginning now. It is time for you to start living, to start having the life you always should’ve had. Are you ready for that?” 

Ben held his head up, he had stopped crying and he pressed his lips tight together before he nodded eagerly. “Yes, I am more than ready.” 

“Excellent. There is one more thing. Can you promise me to make Rey happy, to protect her and to protect yourself?” 

For the first time since he was a small child, Ben held his mother’s hand as he placed his above hers and grasped it firmly. 

“Yes mom, I promise. Also, thank you, for giving me this chance. If it works, I will forever be in gratitude to you.” 

Leia smiled again before she spoke, “No Ben, be grateful to yourself. You finally realized what it means to love someone else and it takes a lot to do that given the life you have had so far. Also don’t forget, Rey loves you in return.” 

“How can you be so sure she still does?” The thought hit him then, what if she already had found someone else? He had no idea for how long he had been gone from the real world after all and she might as well have moved on. 

“I trust my intuition. But you need to find out on your own. The faster we can get this over with, the faster you can return.” 

“So we're really doing this now?” Ben felt nervousness take over but he willed himself to calm down. “How exactly are we doing it?” 

“All you have to do is to close your eyes and picture what it is that pulls you back. Then concentrate on it hard, don’t stop doing it even when you feel yourself drift. That is all you have to do. When you have returned, you will wake up on your own.” 

Ben took in her instructions, it didn’t sound very difficult now that she said it but actually going through with it would be a different story. 

“And you? Won’t you go back as well if you think about the same as I?” 

“Oh but I will think about you, and how much I hope you will return. Remember what I told you? I am only here so I can help you back, I am not able to return myself.” 

“Would you want to?” 

“No, my work there is done. And when my work here is done, I will pass on to the Force.” 

Ben never thought he would feel sad about never seeing his mother again but now that they had made peace, he did. Leia noticed the shift in his features and touched his shoulder. 

“It is what it is, Ben. We cannot change the past. As long as I know that you and Rey will be happy, then I will be at peace.” She released his shoulder again and Ben nodded in understanding they gave each other an encouraging smile. “Now, I think we should get started.” She closed her eyes before she spoke again. “Give me the cape, and close your eyes.” 

Now that she didn’t look, he did as he was told. 

“Now, do exactly as I said before. Think of her, think of Rey.” 

Ben thought about Rey smiling at him right before they had kissed but not enough not to tell his mother goodbye. 

“Farewell mom, and thank you once more.” 

After that, he felt remorse but only for a second as he went back to focusing on Rey. He felt himself drift away but didn’t, _couldn’t_ , stop thinking about her now. He only heard Leia’s last words in the distance before succumbing completely to the power of his mind. 

_Farewell Ben, farewell my son._


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, Ben felt himself wake up and when he heard what sounded like leaves rustling, he didn’t waste any time to open his eyes. He had expected to come back to Exegol, where he left, but that clearly wasn’t the case here. The sky above him was clear and had the colours of one where night had just fallen. The air felt humid and as he slowly sat up, he looked around and noticed that he was lying on a flat, grassy spot with trees and bushes around him. The vegetation was tropical so he must’ve come to a tropical planet. Which one he had yet to find out as there were quiet many of those that he knew of. Taking a deep  breath, he smelled the many scents of this newfound nature and he smiled, almost laughed, out of joy that it had worked. He was in fact back in the real world! The first huge step had been  made, the second big step was to find Rey. But how? He didn’t even know where he himself was right now. He could of course try to reach out to her through the Force, but he wanted for her to actually see him first, and he wanted to see her first too. 

He decided to go looking for civilization, for anyone who could possibly help him to get information about the battle with the Final Order and the survivors. Rey was among those, that he knew, otherwise his mother surely wouldn’t have been so eager to help him return. However, the thing he wanted the most right now was a new set of clothes. He couldn’t wander around naked the whole time. More questions arose in his mind. Would people recognize him? If so, would they try to kill him? Turn him in? He was still known as Supreme Leader  Kylo Ren of the First Order. Did everyone know he was dead? Ben shook his head. There was no time for doubt. He had to take risks, big risks, but those were risks he was willing to take. Both for himself and for Rey. He had already died for her once, no obstacle was too big now.

In the distance, maybe a few hundred meters away, he could see the glimpse of what he believed to be a fire. This made him hopeful, it meant that there must be creatures here who were intelligent enough to handle a fire. Rising to his feet, he began walking towards it through the forest. 

Getting closer and closer, a familiar feeling made itself known within and around him. It was the Force that called to him again, and at first it hit him like a blaster shot in the stomach. He had to stop to absorb the feeling before resuming his walking. Why did the Force connect with him here? He could see the outlines of a single person through the dense forest sitting by a large camp fire and he carefully walked closer, trying to avoid stomping on sticks and other eventual sharp objects. When he finally saw who it was, his breath hitched in his throat and he froze. 

_Rey!_

His heart started beating furiously in his chest when he saw her, he could even hear the pounding in his ears. He had to take hold of a nearby tree to steady himself. Wanting nothing more than to scream her name he forced himself to keep quiet, he didn't want to scare her the first thing he did. The vision before him would be something imprinted on his mind forever. 

Rey was sitting next to the fire, her legs bent and crossed in front of her, like a meditation pose, and her hands resting in her lap. She appeared to be deep in thought as she stared into the flames, a frown between her eyebrows. Her hair was down, not the usual buns, and slightly damp which made it appear curlier. She wore the same shirt as when he last saw her and the same leggings. But her arms were bare without the usual straps and leather bands and she was barefoot. She wasn’t wearing her tunic or belt either although he could see a saber next to her, but this one was different compared to the Skywalker ones. Ben had never seen her like this before, she looked so _free_ and unrestrained and not to say absolutely breathtaking! Since her hair was damp he wondered if it had been raining but the ground under his bare feet was dry. Maybe she had washed? He could hear the faint sound of running water nearby so that didn’t seem impossible. The image of her washing, possibly naked, began to form in his mind but he quickly pushed it away as he felt his body react to it. He cursed himself for having such inappropriate thoughts, it wasn’t like he had never had them before but now was not the time for it. He knew that when she saw him she would most likely be shocked, not only because he was at her side again but also because of his lack of clothing. Even more so if he appeared before her with an erection. It wouldn’t surprise him if she even turned away from him. But what other choice did he have? He had no clothes to wear because who knows where they were and there was no way he would waste this chance. 

It had been quite a challenge to put her backpack into her X-wing but thanks to her stubbornness, Rey had finally made it fit into the tight space behind her seat. She encountered the same problem when she was going to get it out, thinking she might break the seat in the process but at last she made it. For some time now she had felt the need to get away, to think and reflect on the recent events. As soon as she had buried the Skywalker sabers on Tatooine, she and BB-8 had returned to the Resistance base where celebrations were still going on after the win against the Final Order. She had participated, she was the one who had defeated the Emperor after all. But she did it mostly out of obligation, putting on a mask of happiness so that the others wouldn’t notice that she missed him.

_Missed Ben._

She was happy for both Finn’s and Poe’s sake though, Finn and Rose had rekindled their feelings for each other and Poe had met a man that he was now exploring a relationship with. They both deserved happiness. If she only could have had that happiness of her own. 

When she was finished organizing her camp, she had decided to wash. There was a small river nearby and she was both warm and dirty. The walk from her X-wing to the spot where she decided to settle wasn’t that long but the hot sun and humid air made her drip with sweat. Maz Kanata had told her about a certain bush where the leaves smelled like peppermint and if you crushed them an oil like substance was freed. If you added water to the substance it even lathered up a bit which made it a perfect substitute for soap. Rey had collected several leaves in a small bag on her way and only a few were enough for one full body wash including the hair. The water was cool and a nice contrast to her heated skin and she had taken her time to rinse off all the sweat and grime. When she was  finished she had decided to wash her clothes too, the ones she had owned ever since Jakku, and then changed into her white set though only the hooded shirt and the pants. She liked keeping things simple and practical considering her lifestyle which is why she very seldom wore other clothes than those. She had cupped her hand into the water and tasted it, finding that it was very suitable for drinking and she had filled her water bottle to the hilt.

Now, she sat by the fire, thinking about a strange thing that had occurred before in the river. For a few days, even before she arrived on Rishi, she had felt a tug on her mind, very similar to the one she had experienced with Ben but not as strong and it came and went all the time. That’s why she had come here in the first place. It was like the Force called out to her again and  wanted her to come here. Which was strange since she had only heard people talk about this planet and had never been here herself. Then when she came into its atmosphere, the feeling had become stronger. When she was in the water and lathered herself and especially her breasts and privates, it was like electric shocks went through her and she had never felt anything like it before. For the first time since Ben disappeared, she truly _felt_ something again. She had been looking up and around her several times but no one was there. Even now she felt it, like a veil floating in the nonexistent wind and surrounding her in a soft caress. _It couldn’t be, could it? No, Ben is dead. _She reminded herself, and the thought pierced her through the heart every time. Still, there was this tiny part of her that believed he wasn’t. Whether it was denial or fact, she didn’t know. But it was the only thing that helped her live through the days. Maz was the only person she had talked to about her grief, she was the only one who understood. Her friends were happy that he was gone, she hadn’t told them about her feelings for Ben and certainly not about the kiss they had shared. There was no Ben Solo for them, only Kylo Ren although they would always be one and the same. Had he lived, she would’ve accepted his past only for the sake of them having a future together. Now, that future was gone.

_Or was it?_

Seeing that the fire was about to die, she put more wood on it and when she was finished, she heard a noise from the surrounding trees, like something or someone tried to make their way through. Not looking away from the spot where it came from, she slowly backed, bent down and picked up her saber before just as slowly moving forward again. Whatever it was, it kept coming closer and Rey felt her pulse quicken. 

“Hello? Who’s there?” She called, and when she got no answer she ignited her yellow saber. She also felt the Force increasing in intensity the louder the rustling became, almost making her lose her concentration. _Who or what could this be?_ Taking a few more steps forward she grabbed the saber with both hands and wielded it before taking position. But nothing could prepare her for whom was coming out from between the trees and stopping only a few meters in front of her. 

“Rey?”

She couldn’t believe what her eyes were seeing. In front of her was Ben, standing tall and alive, and _naked,_ only covering his lower regions with his hand. She stared and then blinked a few times to see so he wouldn’t disappear, to test so that he wasn’t just a vision. But he remained in the same spot, not moving and looking back at her with astonishment. She just managed to lower her arms, extinguish her saber before losing her grip on the shaft and it fell to the ground with a soft thud. Words failed her. Her breathing, which had been fast and shaky, now became shallow and she suddenly felt unsteady. Her limbs went numb and she let out a big huff. Then, everything went black.

“Rey, Rey! Can you hear me? Wake up!” 

To Ben’s relief, Rey finally opened her eyes. Right when he had seen her faint he had hurried to her side to soften her fall. After carefully taking her in his arms he had carried her over to her camp fire, laid her down and taken the other blanket and tied it around his hips. No wonder that she had passed out, she had just seen him having thought him dead for who knows how long and without clothes at that. He thought it safe to cover himself so that she wouldn’t have another shock when she woke up. 

When Rey woke up it took a few moments for her to remember what had happened, it wasn’t until she fixed her eyes on the man sitting on his knees above her that she remembered. Ben had showed up right in front of her, alive, and he had said her name. Noticing that she was lying on her quilt she realized that he must have carried her to it. She also noticed that he had tied her other quilt, the one she had planned to use for sleeping, around his hips. Not taking her eyes of Ben, she sat up as slowly as possible knowing that she would most likely pass out again if she did it too fast. He was looking back at her with wonder and anticipation but also nervousness, like he waited for her to make whatever next move he thought she had planned. 

“B-Ben. Is it really you?” 

With trembling hands, breath and lips she sat on her knees next to him and lifted her hands to his face. Carefully, like he was a flower on the brink of withering but still not enough to cut loose from the other flowers on the branch, she touched him with her fingers beginning on his forehead and then down his temples, her eyes following their path. His skin was even paler than before but his eyes were still the same; dark eyes deep as black holes that now watched her intently as he let her continue her exploration down to his neck, grazing his lips in the process. For every second that passed she realized that he was really here, he had come back and he was not dead. When her hands reached behind his neck to his hair, which was still the same length as the last time she had seen him but this time clean and much softer and their eyes locked again, she heard his deep voice for the third time this evening; convincing and soothing. 

“Yes, Rey. It is me.” 

That was all Rey needed to hear. Grabbing fistfuls of his hair, she quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips hard to his. For a moment she panicked and thought she had been too forward but when she felt his arms encircle her, pull her to him and his lips respond to hers with a grunt, she relaxed and melted into him. She tilted her head slightly to her left so that their noses didn’t get in the way. What she felt in this moment couldn’t merely be described in words, it was a combination of absolute joy and a feeling of coming home. The piece of her that had been missing for so long, ever since she was a little girl and then had been a part of her for only a short time before being ripped away, had come back and already made her feel whole again. Tears of joy trickled down her cheeks and she closed her eyes tightly before she broke the kiss for air only to a moment later feel him take her lower lip between his and she whimpered. His mouth was just as she remembered; lush, soft and eager and she felt one of his hands slide up her back to grab her head, pressing her even closer still.

The small twitches she made caused by crying developed into full out sobs, days and even weeks of suppressed emotions finally coming up to the surface. After they both broke away once more, Rey instead threw her arms around Ben’s shoulders and hugged him tightly, so tight that even if she would get under his skin it wouldn’t be close enough. 

“You’re back. You're really back!” She cried into his shoulder. 

“Yes Rey, I’m back.” He nodded, his hand tightening its grip on the back of her head. “And you’re alive!” 

Large and loud sobs shot through Rey’s entire body and Ben tightened his embrace as much as he could from their position. He was crying now too, knowing that she was alive and well and that she was happy to see him too. When she had kissed him, he was stunned at first but since she did it with such passion he let himself go and kissed her back with equal fervor. Now stroking her back, he tried to calm her down the best he could but he realized that it was better simply to wait it out. After a short amount of time she relaxed and stilled in his bosom, lifting her face from his shoulder but their arms were still embracing the other. They looked at each other, their faces puffy and covered in tears but with wide smiles covering their lips. 

“This isn’t a dream, is it?” 

He shook his head, daring to palm her cheek with his large hand. “No Rey, it’s not a dream.” 

“But how? When?” So many thoughts ran through Rey’s mind at once that those were the only words she could find. 

“I will explain later. Here, drink some water. You were passed out for a couple of minutes I would guess, you need your fluids.” 

He had found the water bottle next to her quilt before and as he handled it to her she drank eagerly. 

“Do you want some?” She asked when she finished. 

“I am fine, thanks.” 

She nodded and put it down next to her. “Do you want something to eat then, I have a bunch of nutritional bars in my back pack.” 

“I promise, I am fine.” 

Rey wanted to protest but hesitantly decided against it. She had so many questions; how did he get back from the dead? When did he do it? Did he still harbor the same feelings for her? Would he stay with her? His response to her kissing him before should’ve given her the answer she wanted but considering everything that had happened between them she didn’t dare to be certain. Closing her eyes she took one deep breath before opening them again and sat back, her hand touching his knee as she looked up at him. She had to start somewhere and decided to be blunt. 

“How did you get back?” 

“I got some help, from my mother.” 

Rey’s eyes became big as moons and she gaped in surprise. “You’ve met Leia?” 

“Yes.” 

“But I thought she had passed on to the Force? Where and how did you meet her?” 

“Have you ever heard about the World Between Worlds?” 

“Well, yes. I skimmed through it in the old Jedi texts but never gave it much thought. Have you been there?” 

“Yes, I woke up there and she stood right above me. She said that we both had unfinished business and that’s why we were both there. My unfinished business was living a life I deserve, and her unfinished business was to help me get back to that life.” 

Rey knew that Leia deep down wanted the best for her son, so her helping him while she now could didn't surprise her at all. But why had they reunited on Rishi of all planets? “I’m confused. I thought the only portals to World Between Worlds were on Ahch-To and Exegol, unless there is a third portal...” Rey stopped in her tracks as she came to the realization. “That’s why I have felt the urge to go to this place.” 

Ben looked at her, puzzled. “What are you talking about?” 

“I have felt drawn to this place for a few days. I felt this pull through the Force, similar to the one I felt with you but not as strong. When I arrived today, the feeling became stronger. Now I know why. The third portal is here. The Force made me come here, because you were meant to come to this particular place.” She didn’t dare telling him what she had felt in the river, just thinking about it made her blush and her breathing increase but she hoped he wouldn’t notice.

Ben smiled. Was this what it truly meant to be a dyad in the Force? If one dies and the other is still alive, then the one who died can never be fully gone? 

“I felt it too, when I had noticed your fire and walked towards it, I felt the pull. But I didn’t know it was actually you until I saw you.” 

“So it seems our bond connects us through both life and death.” 

“Indeed it seems so.” 

So far everything they had done; their touches, their kisses, their conversations, it all felt as natural as before. The bond wasn't broken, if anything it was only stronger. As the realization dawned upon them, they smiled in acknowledgment before Ben changed the subject. 

“Now that we’re talking about it, where are we really?” 

“We are on Rishi.” 

Ben wrinkled his forehead. “Oh. Well, that explains the tropical climate.” 

Rishi was known for its humidity and even the nights could be warm. The inhabitants, known as the Rishii, lived in nests up in the mountains where it was cooler than in the lowlands. Considering they hadn’t met any other creatures during their time there, both Rey and Ben assumed they were far from any village. Something that neither minded at the moment. 

“For how long was I gone?” 

“Approximately two months.” 

Two months? It made him wonder for how long he had been in the void. Because the whole encounter with Leia didn’t feel like it took long at all. He looked down and rubbed his chin. 

“Ben? What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t believe I was gone for so long. I’m so sorry.” 

Rey put her hands on his shoulders, reminiscing on how small they were against his broad build. “Why? You couldn’t help it. You're back here now when I thought that I had lost you forever. Please, don’t blame yourself.”

She hugged him then, this time not as eagerly as their first hug but it was tender and compassionate. Ben slowly responded to the hug and while he really wanted to believe that she loved him, he still had this nagging doubt inside that she might have met somebody else. He had to ask her. Pulling away he backed away from her a little, already preparing himself for her saying something he wouldn’t like. 

“I want to ask you, Rey. Have you...” He swallowed. “Have you met someone else while I was gone?” 

Rey looked back at him in surprise, disappointment even. “No Ben, I haven’t. I haven’t wanted to. Why do you think that?” 

Ben shrugged. “I don’t know. You deserved to be happy, and have a happy life. I could never give you that even when I was alive. If there is someone you would like to...” 

He didn’t have the time to say anything before he felt Rey's lips on his own, her hands grabbing him by the neck and kissing him into silence before breaking off just as quickly. “No Ben! Stop it. If there had been someone else, I wouldn’t have been here. I wouldn’t have passed out when I saw you. I wouldn’t have kissed you. I wouldn’t have cried tears of joy. Don't you see that? There is only you, no one else.” Suddenly, her face softened and she loosened her grip on him. “Actually I...” She pointed toward her big backpack behind her next to the quilt. “I even brought your clothes with me. While I was certain all this time that you were dead, I still held out hope that you would return some day. It was the only memory I had of you. So I have taken them with me anywhere I went. I have also had them washed and mended, or as well as I could at least.” 

Imagining Rey mending clothes was amusing to Ben for some reason. But that couldn’t compare to how touched he was, both over the fact that she had kept his clothes and that she had hoped for his return. 

“I...thank you. You really saved my clothes?” 

“Of course I did, even the boots and, uhm, your underwear.” She felt a flush creep up her chest as she remembered that he was naked under her quilt. “You can put them on whenever you like.” 

_Thank you._

They both felt the air shift between them then, the Force bond intensifying and it was similar to what they had felt when they touched hands through it. Only this time, they were actually physically together in the same place which made it more tangible. It wasn’t until Ben decided to speak again that they felt it drift, although still very much present. 

“Rey, there are some things we need to talk about.” His face turned serious and he leaned forward slightly to put his hands on his knees. “What is going to happen next, with us? Where do we stand?” 

Rey knew fully well that he was talking about their relationship. More than anything, she just wanted to move on and start a new life for her and Ben but she knew that there were things that needed to be addressed. 

“Well, I know where I stand and I think I have made it pretty clear, and I think both I and you know where you stand too. I want to be with you, and I want to begin a new life with you.” 

Ben really wanted to be happy with her words, but could she accept that Kylo Ren would always be a part of him no matter how much he wanted to leave Kylo behind? He took both her hands in his and held them between their bodies. “If we are going to take this to the next level then I must ask you. Do you want me, Rey, as I am? With all the horrible things I have done in the past? I wish now that I could change it, but what is done is done and there is no way to get around it.” 

Rey looked down at their joined hands, back into his eyes, quickly down to their hands again before finally landing on his eyes at last. “Ben,” She tightened her grip and pressed a kiss to one of his knuckles. “When you came for me when I was fighting Palpatine, I made my choice. That's when I knew that you wanted to become a better person and embrace the person you were born to be. When we kissed, I knew that I loved you, and I have never stopped. I know that Kylo Ren will always be a part of you and you know what? I accept that. You're right that we cannot change the past, which is why the only thing we actually _can_ do to do is to move forward. Ben or Kylo, you will always be one and the same. But your _real_ name, is Ben Solo. What really matters is the person you are now, and who you continue to be." She paused to take a deep breath, feeling as if she would break otherwise because of the emotional impact her own words had on her. “As for the answer to your question, yes Ben, I do want you. All of you. And I love you!” 

Rey raised her voice a little higher than she expected with that last sentence. She released his hands and put her fingers to her lips in surprise. It felt like she could actually touch the words. Suddenly she felt more emotionally vulnerable than ever before. She had never said those particular three words to anyone, in fact, she had never truly loved anyone other than as friends.

 _Neither have I._

Ben responded through the bond and he couldn’t believe she had actually said that she loved him. He started crying again, letting his fingers tenderly brush the soft skin of her bare lower arm, right where her leather bands use to be. 

"I love you too, Rey. I have never loved anyone as I love you." He lifted her hand to his mouth so that he could kiss it. "When we had killed Snoke, I would’ve given you the galaxy, I would’ve given you everything I had.” 

Rey shook her head, a single tear running down her cheek after hearing his confession. “I never wanted the galaxy, I wanted you, only you. And I still do.” She brushed his hair away from his face with her free hand before moving down his neck to his chest. ”These last two months there has been a hollowness inside me, an empty shell no one could fill. Now that you're here with me, I finally feel whole again." She leaned in, her forehead against his and the tension between them so palpable one could cut through it with a knife. "You have no idea how much I have missed you, Ben. I have missed you so much!” 

Ben shivered, following the movements of her hand with his eyes. Even the lightest touch spurred a reaction in him and he wondered how long it would take for her to notice how she affected him in other ways. Her saying that she wanted him for who he was mirrored his own feelings, he loved her for who she was. Neither ever cared about names or titles. It was only them now, two people of flesh and blood who shared a bond that not many others did, if any at all. Now that they were back together, everything fell into place. The dyad was reunited, never to be torn apart again. 

“Oh Rey,” He sighed, gripping her thick hair in his fist. “You have me, all of me. I’m yours!” 

Closing the almost nonexisting distance between them, Ben captured Rey's lips with his own. She immediately kissed him back and they both moaned as their mouths crashed against each other, hard enough to bruise. Both felt the Force buzzing around them, intensifying the sensations of their contact. There was no holding back now, they had declared their love for each other and finally they both felt free. Free from the emotional prison that had captured them, caused by them being on opposite sides of the war. Free to express the urges that prison had held inside them. Free to declare their feelings. Free to share a life together. Free to finally _love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, our lovebirds are finally reunited😃I needed them to have a chapter of talk before going into the more physical aspects of their reunion *wink wink*😉Thank you all for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter and onwards, this story will earn its "Explicit"-rating. All the remaining chapters will be NSFW🔥

They lost track of time as they continued kissing, lips caressing and nibbling and making up for all the time lost. Both felt heat spread under their skin like wildfire and before they knew it, Ben had stretched out his legs and Rey had straddled his thighs. She moved her hands from his neck to his hair, for the first time really feeling the silkiness of it as she ran her fingers through the black tresses. Ben’s own hands ran down Rey’s back before settling on her hips. Thoughts about what those hands would feel like on her naked body invaded Rey’s mind and she felt wetness pool between her legs. While she wasn’t new to sexual arousal, she had never felt it like this and while being close to another person. But then, she had never been this close to another person other than Ben.

When she involuntarily pressed herself against him, they both gasped and Ben took the opportunity to insert his tongue in her mouth. Unprepared for the intrusion, Rey moaned and thrust hard into him. She had never kissed anyone like this, or rather she had never kissed Ben like this since he was the only one she had ever kissed. Both because of insecurity and lack of air, she reluctantly broke the kiss. They both stared at each other but refused to let go; her hands still in his hair and his hands still gripping her hips. Their faces were flushed, luminous in the light from the still on-going fire, and their lips swollen and parted. Feeling Ben’s hardness against her own undeniable slickness, Rey knew where this was most likely heading and the idea frightened her but also made her skin, and most of all her center, tingle with excitement.

“It is inevitable now, isn’t it?” She asked in a low, slightly unsteady, voice and traced his jaw with her fingertips.

“What?” Ben could barely register her words as he was still light-headed from their latest kissing session.

"What is going to happen next, here.” She chewed on her lower lip and ran her hand down his neck, chiseled chest and stomach until they skimmed over the hem of the quilt around his hips. 

Ben swallowed hard when he realized what she meant. The closest he had ever been to being intimate with someone was a few times when he was younger during his time at the Jedi Academy. He wouldn’t even call it intimacy, only stupid games and experimenting and most of it was because of peer pressure anyway. Not that he hadn’t enjoyed it because sometimes he had, but there was nothing deep about it and he never cared to explore further than heavy kissing. There had been nothing after that, either because his mind was taken over by darkness or because he had never felt himself worthy of love or intimacy. But things had changed after he met Rey. Ever since he met her on that faithful day on Takodana, he had secretly fantasized about her and wondered what it would be like to be with her. Many nights had he been unable to sleep because of the impure thoughts he had about her and eventually had to take care of himself, either in bed or in the 'fresher, screaming her name longingly as he finished. It helped for the moment but some time afterwards he would wake up feeling even more lonely than before, thoughts of her haunting him even in his sleep. She was the only woman who could see his internal struggles and who could reach into his mind, even literally. While the idea of finally making her his was everything he wanted, he could hear the uncertainty in Rey’s voice and he didn’t want her to feel like she had to do something for his sake. 

“Rey,” he grasped her hand and brought it up to his chest again, holding it there right over his hard-beating heart, while his right hand cupped her cheek. “I know what you’re talking about and I want to say, we are not doing anything you are not comfortable with. We have only just met each other again. There is no need to rush things.” 

Rey brought her other hand to his waist and caressed the thin skin there, mostly to calm herself but also because it was very difficult to keep her hands off him. 

“Do you want to?” She asked, trying her best to keep her breathing under control. 

Ben smirked. “I would be the biggest liar if I said that I don’t want to. It is not a secret that I have desired you for a long time. But what about you? If you don't want to, then I don't want to either.” 

His words made Rey emotional, how he so willingly put her needs, _her life_ , before his own. But Rey had made up her mind, she wanted him and she wanted him tonight. She brought her mouth to his ear. "I have already shown you my feelings for you with words, now...” She took a deep breath and brushed his ear with her lips, the action a way of giving her courage. “I want to show you with my body.” She whispered. “Although...” Her tone changed again and she retreated from him, looking down at her now fidgeting hands. “I don’t know how to show it. I have never done this before. But I promise to try the best I can. I want to make you feel good, Ben.” 

Ben’s hissed and closed his eyes while his shoulders tensed and then relaxed. To hear her willingly wanting to give herself to him shot a bolt of lightning straight down to his crotch and his already hard cock twitched. To also know that they were going to be each other’s first made him feel a certain kind of pride. He found her nervousness endearing, and he swiped his thumb across her chin to have her attention again. 

“Rey, if it is to any comfort, I have never done this before either. Besides, I think you are doing a great way of showing it so far.” He removed his other hand which had settled on her back, took one of hers in his and placed it over his growing erection. “Can you feel that? That is the effect you have on me.” 

Rey’s eyes widened the moment she felt him in her palm. Even through the fabric she could feel the outlines of his hardness and to know that she, a simple woman who in her own opinion wasn’t particularly attractive, could do this to him made her heart flutter. 

“So...” She experimentally ran her hand along him, watching him close his eyes and swallow hard. “You have never been with anyone either?” As much as it actually was a comfort to her, she was surprised by it too. 

“No.” He breathed, struggling to think clearly. If this felt so good, he wasn’t sure how long he was going to last later. “The closest I have ever been to someone else is kissing when I was younger, when I was still training under Luke. But no further than that. You?” 

Rey stopped what she was doing and instead moved her palm around his hip, stopping at the small of his back. “I had never kissed anyone before Exegol, you were my very first.” 

She still remembered her closed, tentative mouth meeting his open, clearly more experienced one, making the kiss a bit awkward at first but eventually their lips fused together. Had it not been for the horrible thing that happened afterwards, who knows what would’ve happened between them there and then. Ben leaned forward then, his palms covering her neck and wincing as the change of position made him strain against the quilt and he couldn’t wait to take it off. 

“I promise to make our first time as good as possible. Even if my own experience is lacking as well.” 

She smiled and put her hand above his and squeezed. “Then it makes the two of us.” 

It had been his own choice, but the man in him had been ashamed over the fact that he had never had any woman in his life, and especially after his 30th birthday. Now however, he couldn't be happier for waiting. Especially after knowing that he would be Rey’s first in more ways than one. There was one more issue, though. 

“Is it safe? I mean...” 

He glanced and pointed down at her stomach and when Rey noticed where he looked she blushed a bit. “Yes, it is safe. I got an implant a year ago.” She pointed at her left upper arm. 

All fertile women at the base had been offered one, mostly as part of a precaution in case any kind of assault would happen. Rey had no idea how many women had accepted the offer but she was one of those who did. However she did it mostly because she didn’t want any period to disturb her during fighting and practicing. Sex was almost never on her mind and when it was, she took care of it on her own late at night in her quarters. The subject of those sexual thoughts was either Ben or some faceless man but nine times out of ten, it was Ben. Back then, she had hated herself for having such thoughts about him and felt guilty afterwards every time, sometimes even crying herself to sleep and letting out the anger and frustration next morning while training. But now, as the thoughts were about to become reality, it felt like she had never wanted anything else. 

“All clear then?” Ben asked. 

“All clear.” 

They both smiled and kissed again, no longer feeling the weight of uncertainty whether they were really ready for this or not. This kiss was slower, gentler, but had the same amount of passion as the earlier ones. Ben couldn’t help himself, he broke the kiss and instead went on a path along her jawbone and then down her throat, nipping at her skin earning a gasp and then a loud huff from her while she tilted her head to give him better access. 

“I want you so much Rey,” he mumbled between kisses. “So much that I feel like I am going to implode soon. Will you have me, now?” 

Rey had never felt so sure of anything. She was scared and nervous, sure, but being in Ben’s arms made her feel safe and she trusted him with her life. She tugged at his hair and pulled away to look into his eyes again. “Yes Ben,” she rested her forehead against his, her breathing loud and hot on his face. “Yes I will!” 

She barely managed to finish the sentence before he crushed his lips to hers. Immediately she felt his tongue touch her lips and on impulse she parted hers to and let him enter. Unsure what to do as she was still new to this kind of intimacy, she let him take the lead as he gently brushed his tongue against hers. After a few moments of teeth clashing and lips colliding their movements became more synched and Rey moaned at the newfound sensations. Not really knowing what to do with her hands, she felt it safe to wrap her arms around his shoulders and thus deepening the kiss. His skin might have been pale, but the warmth she felt radiating from him, the way she felt his heart beat and last but not least his huge erection, proved to her that he had never been more alive than he was now. Without breaking the kiss she glanced to the side to check on the fire and she reached out her hand, using the Force to put more wood on it and making sure it was enough so that she wouldn't need to do it again for a long time. As soon as she noticed it blazing up again, she returned to her mission of returning his kisses and holding on to him like she was afraid that he would disappear from her again at any second. 

Despite everything that had already occurred between them tonight, Ben could still not believe this was happening. At what felt like not long ago at he thought he would never see Rey again and now they were sitting here about to make love. For every kiss they shared, he only wanted more. Her soft lips and sweet tongue against his dito were better than any food he had ever tasted and hadn’t it been for them both needing to break for air, he could’ve done this forever. 

He moved his hands down her sides before settling on her ass, squeezing it and causing Rey to moan into his mouth. Carefully, he shifted and lifted her off him, motioning for them both to stand on their knees and he backed away one step. This caused Rey to lose her arms’ grip on his neck but she still kept her hands on his shoulders while he reluctantly teared his mouth away from hers. They both took a moment to look at each other, to pause and collect their thoughts, before Ben went to untie the quilt around his hips. His hands were shaking, his skin was clammy and both hot and cold at once and he had never been more nervous in his life. Not that he hadn’t been extremely nervous before because he had; like while preparing an attack, fighting for his life or every time he met with his Supreme Leader. But this couldn’t be any more different. Now he was about to open up completely and give himself to the only person who ever managed to see beyond the monster he, and many others, always saw him as. To the only person who could break through his walls and reach out to him. To the only woman whom he had ever loved and who loved him in return. 

_To Rey!_

His erection didn’t help matters as it made things a tighter fit but after some struggle he sighed in relief when he could finally let the fabric fall onto the other quilt. Once again, he was completely naked and his cock jutted out, standing at full attention. His hands fell to his sides and Rey gasped audibly when she saw him and let go of his shoulders in the process. She had seen naked penises before on Jakku, where modesty wasn’t first priority, and also at the base when some men didn’t bother to hide well enough fulfilling whatever needs they had. But this, this was something else. 

“It’s, uhm, it’s very big.” She blurted, saying the first thing that came up in her mind. She wondered how it possibly was going to fit inside her. 

Ben couldn’t help but let out a small laugh and it was his time to blush. Judging by her stunned face she didn’t find it ugly at least. 

“I guess I should take that as a compliment.” 

He decided then to test his boundaries further, and grabbed Rey’s hands to place them on his waist. If this was something they were going to do on the regular from this evening and onwards, he might as well start now and so far every touch of hers had felt good. 

“Touch me, Rey. I want to feel your hands on me.” 

Rey began to explore his smooth skin and muscled body, starting with moving up his sides before going down the same path to his hips. Her eyes followed every movement and she noticed that all the scars she knew he had and any scars he might have had, were gone. It appeared that by coming back to life, his body had gone through some kind of healing rebirth. 

Slowly, she moved to the front and when her eyes once again fell on his hardness, her breathing staggered and her face burned. To say that Ben was turned on was an understatement, but Rey felt that she couldn't be far behind. She was positive her wetness had soaked through her underwear to her pants and they had barely just begun. When she imagined him entering her, her sex clenched and she let out a silent gasp. But she didn’t dare to touch him there, at least not yet. Instead her hands went on a path up his belly, taking her time to feel his muscles that contracted and relaxed with every breath he took. She knew very well about his physique but to actually see and most of all feel it up close was incomparable to seeing it through their bond. 

When she reached his chest, she looked up at his face. He looked tense, watching her every move. His lips were tightly sealed and his neck veins were clearly visible. Whether it was from arousal, nervousness or both, she couldn’t tell. What she could tell though was the undeniable desire his eyes held, and she felt heat pool in the pit of her stomach which radiated down to her centre. Lowering her head and still trying to maintain eye contact, she planted a kiss right where she thought she could feel his heart. Going downwards she arrived at his nipple and out of curiosity, she kissed that too and enclosed it with her lips. When she did so, he jerked and his cock bumped into her stomach. 

“Alright?” 

“Yeah.” Was his strangled reply, not even looking down on her but only nodding with his eyes closed and too swept up with pleasure. 

Rey did it again, this time adding her tongue and looked up again to see his reaction. He groaned and gripped her waist to steady himself. Rey hummed, satisfied that she was doing so good so far in making him feel good. 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” She murmured against his nipple, running her hands all over his chest and upper back. His skin glowed in the orange light from the fire, highlighting every muscle and his dark hair framed his face, matching his eyes. 

Ben’s face twitched as he looked down to his left, his eyes still closed and his hands releasing her and once again falling to his sides. “No one has ever told me that I am beautiful, not even my own parents. Or maybe they did when I was very little, but I have no memory of it. Snoke, or rather Palpatine, however, told me several times how ugly I was, and useless.” His fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to push back memories of his childhood. He didn’t want to think about that, at least not now. 

Rey didn’t know what to say. At first, if only for a second, she shivered at the mention of the Emperor. Ben’s words tugged at her emotions and she grabbed his head with both hands and brought his face down to her. Starting with his forehead, she placed kisses all along the way where his scar had been, the scar she had given him what felt like such a long time ago when they were enemies and yet already then felt an attraction to each other. 

“Oh Ben,” she said, her voice broken and her fingertips stroking his ears. “Whatever Snoke, or Palpatine, told you, none of that was real. I promise that what I tell you, is real. Please, trust me when I say that you are beautiful because you truly are.” 

_And you have been ever since you took off your helmet and revealed your face to me on the Supremacy._

If anything, Ben now trusted Rey with his life and when she said something, he knew she meant it. 

“I guess that certainly leaves me without a choice then.” 

They both giggled before Ben’s lips came down on hers. Her fingers moved down his throat, chest and abs, feeling every ripped muscle, before tracing the string of black hair going from his navel down to his cock. She itched to feel him in her hands but she didn’t dare doing so without his consent. 

“Can I touch you, here?” She whispered against his lips as her fingers ghosted the coarse hairs surrounding him. 

“Yes, please.” Ben said in one exhale, trying his best to take in the fact that she was going to touch him _there,_ where no one had ever brought him physical pleasure but himself. 

Rey started with just grazing the shaft with her fingertips. If she thought the rest of his skin was soft, then this was like velvet and when she looked down on him, he twitched. Letting her curiosity get the best of her she encircled him with her fingers, loosely, and began moving her hand up and down just like she had seen men do with themselves back at the base. He was thick and heavy in her hand, veins tracing the underside of the shaft and her fingers just reached around his girth. The colour was darker than the rest of his skin, and transparent fluid leaked from the purple head. She knew enough about the male anatomy to know what it was, and she moved her thumb over the head to spread it out and give her better friction. Every time she touched the sensitive tip, Ben gasped and thrust into her hand. Rey was fascinated by his reactions and tried different kinds of grips and pressure on him. 

“Does it feel good, Ben?” 

“You have no idea!” He breathed and shook his head up and down, tresses of hair falling around his face. 

When her other hand came up to cup his sack and very gently massaged his balls, Ben threw his head back in pleasure and moaned. If feeling him in her hands felt this good, Rey began to think about how good it would feel to have him inside her now throbbing core. She also wondered how it would feel to have him inside her mouth and imagining it caused her heart to hammer in her chest. Ben must have heard her thoughts, because suddenly he looked at her again and his eyes seemed bigger and blacker than before. But it was not in a menacing way, quite the opposite. 

“Rey...” Ben croaked as he grabbed her hand and stopped her ministrations. “My turn.” 

Rey released him and dropped both her hands in front of her, not saying anything, only watching him and waiting for him to make the next move. She didn’t have to wait long. 

“Stand up.” 

Rey did so and Ben followed, at first with only his eyes and then he stood up as well. He hadn’t been near release yet, but he wanted to save himself the best he could since he didn’t know how long it would take for him to recover in this new, and very much _real_ , situation. It was Rey’s turn to know what physical pleasure truly felt like and Ben, despite being new to this, would try to do the best he could to make this good for her. Everything that Rey had already given him, he wanted to give in return, and more _._

“May I undress you?” He asked, reaching out his hands and taking the bottom of her shirt between his fingers. His voice was serene, both in an attempt to not make Rey more nervous than she already was and trying to hide his own nervousness. 

Rey gulped. Feelings of self-consciousness and need battled within her mind. No man had ever seen her naked before, or at least not this close. When she didn’t answer, Ben became anxious and thought he had done something wrong. 

“Rey, what is it?” 

“What...what if I disappoint you?” She stammered. “No one has ever seen me like this before. What if you think I am ugly? I am not what men in general find beautiful.” 

She felt stupid, like a little girl talking to her first crush. Ashamed of her, according to herself, childish behavior she looked down on her bare feet. But Ben put his pointer finger under her chin, tilting her head up again to look at him. 

“Why would you disappoint me? You have already done so much for me, Rey. Right now, there is nothing about you that can disappoint me. Also, if men “in general” don’t find you beautiful, then I am certainly not a “general” man. But you probably know that by now.” 

Rey gave him a closed-mouthed smile and she nodded and blinked twice, feeling reassured and silently thanking his efforts in trying to lighten the mood. She took both his hands in hers and brought them back to the hem of her shirt, motioning for him to grip it and they began pulling it up together. 

“Take off my clothes, Ben.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got VERY long and I hope you don't mind. I guess the talk about Rey being like a vessel and not her own person made me catch some feeling. While I do believe she has never had sex before she is still a grown up woman with desires of her own and she wanted Ben sexually and was in love with him, period! 
> 
> The chapter is full of love of the NSFW kind. Consider yourselves warned!

Ben wasted no time in lifting her shirt off. He was thankful that she wasn’t wearing too many layers and Rey barely had time to raise her arms to assist him before he had stripped her of her shirt. After throwing it to the ground there was only one item left on her upper body; her breast band. 

“How do you take this kriffing thing off?” He asked, frustrated, while fumbling with the bindings of it and he felt like an inexperienced teenage boy instead of the grown-up man he was. 

“Hold on, I’ll help you.”

She reached behind her back and undid her band, Ben quick to catch it since he so badly wanted to be the one to take it off. When he pulled it away from her chest and her breasts were exposed to him, he couldn’t do anything but stare for a moment before coming back to his senses. 

“Wow, I’m...you’re so beautiful!” He exclaimed, completely enthralled by her. 

Her breasts weren’t very large, but they were round and looked firm yet soft, nipples in a lighter shade of brown and pert, most likely from arousal because there was no way she was cold. Freckles covered her chest and shoulders, some smaller, some bigger, and yet another thing he had never noticed before. He made a promise to himself that before they left this place, whenever that would be, he would kiss each and every one. 

Rey could feel her nipples harden further under his gaze alone, causing her to shy away from him. “Thank you, I know they aren’t the biggest out there and I know that most men prefer...” 

She was interrupted by Ben lifting her chin and turning her face towards his again. Before she could say something more he leaned down, covered her neck with his palms and kissed her softly.

 _They are perfect, and you are magnificent!_

Ben’s hands moved down her sides, brushing her nipples with his thumbs in the process. Hadn’t it been for him being able to master the art of waiting then he was certain he would just start to grope her without any inhibition. When he reached her leggings, he broke the kiss to ask for permission to take those off too. He didn’t have to say anything as Rey brought her lower lip into her mouth, savoring the taste of him, and the look in her eyes showed nothing but lust. 

_Do it!_

Her leggings were no match for him since they were only held together by laces at the top and when those were untied, he sat down on one knee and hooked his fingers under the hem and began pulling them down. He hadn’t planned to bring her underwear with them but when he saw the white cotton panties and the damp spot on them, his primal side took over for the first time tonight. Instead of only her leggings, he took hold of her panties too and growled silently while yanking both items down her legs. Rey had to support herself on his shoulders not to lose her balance as she lifted one leg and then the other so that he could take them off completely. When she had stepped out of them and he had thrown them to the side, they both stood up facing each other again. 

For the first time in both’s lives they were completely naked and bare in front of a person they were in love with. Perspiration already covered their bodies; partly from the Rishi air and the fire but most of all because both were so turned on. When Ben was presented with Rey’s nude form, his breath hitched in his throat as he scanned her body from top to toe. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders, now dry but still curlier than usual. Her breasts were paler than the rest of her body as they were always covered the most and her nipples stood out, like they were begging to be touched. The small waist went over in a flat, toned stomach and then in a pair of rounder hips and slim, yet muscular, legs. But it was her center that caught the most of his attention. A triangular patch of brown hair covered her mound and he could only glimpse the hidden flesh below, soon his to take and devour and the thought made him swallow hard and lick his now dry lips. The women he had seen in holo porn videos always had theirs shaved or waxed but he never particularly liked that, just like he never liked their obvious fake breasts. 

“Kriff, Rey!” He rasped as he stepped closer to her but still not close enough for their skin to touch. “Can I?” He asked, lifting his hands halfway towards her inviting breasts. 

“Please.” Rey begged, taking his hands in hers and placing them on her breasts. 

He started with caressing them lightly, searching Rey’s face and poking at her mind to see how she felt and when she pushed forward into his hands, he took it as a sign that he was doing it right. Instead of just caressing, he continued with fondling them, really feeling their softness and they fit so perfectly in his hands so he thought that if he did the tiniest thing wrong then they would break. When he gently caught the stiff peaks between his fingers and tugged, Rey closed her eyes and moaned. 

“Yess, that’s good!” 

Ben's lips had been away from her long enough now, and in response to her pleasure he bent down and kissed her shoulder. Moving upwards towards her nape he continued kneading her breasts, completely forgetting everything about being gentle. Luckily the sounds coming from above him indicated anything but discomfort and he gave them a final squeeze before embracing her and moving past the small of her back to her round buttocks. 

Rey moaned quietly and dropped her head backwards, exposing her throat to him. Not an inch of skin was left behind as Ben lavished it with open mouthed kisses before giving her mouth the same treatment. She threw her arms around his neck, stood on her tiptoes and pressed herself closer to him while she returned his kisses, his cock now trapped between them and his large hands still fondling her ass just like he had done with her breasts earlier. 

_So soft and plump, just like I have imagined._

The feeling of skin against skin was electric and yet it felt like she had been waiting for this her whole life and nothing had ever felt more natural. It all just felt so _right_. Was this what being in love really felt like? When being so intimate and doing such intimate things with another person felt so thrilling and yet like the most natural thing in the world? 

Still kissing her, Ben bent down and grabbed the backs of her thighs. Rey got the notion and jumped up in his arms with his help, wrapping her legs around his hips. Not being able to resist, he twirled her around and she let out a squeal of joy and surprise before he giggled and then silenced her with his mouth.

Ben loved to hear and see her laugh, it made his heart light and his soul happy. Slowly, carefully, he laid her down on the quilt and when he was about to let go of her she kept her legs around him and ground her pelvis against his. While he appreciated her eagerness, it was not time, not yet. He groaned when hersex hit a particularly sensitive vein on the underside of his cock. 

“Rey, slow down!” 

“But I thought you wanted me _now_?” 

“I do. But I want all of you.” He pulled back as much as he could, put his hands on her knees and gently unhooked her legs from around his hips before settling himself again. “I want to get to know you, how you feel,” He moved his hand up her thigh across her stomach and cupped her right breast, feeling its weight in his hand. “How you sound,” He pinched her nipple with his thumb and forefinger making her squeak. “And how you taste.” He lowered his head and took the left nipple into his mouth, making Rey gasp in both shock and delight. 

“Is this okay?” 

“Uhm.” She was completely taken aback by how good his mouth felt on the tight bud. “Yeah, yeah it’s okay.” 

He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent before enclosing her nipple again and releasing it with a pop. “You smell so good.” 

She chuckled. “Thank you. It's a certain kind of leaves, when you crush them in your hands they exude an extract which you can lather up and wash with. It smells like peppermint. I have gathered quite a bunch in a smaller bag.” 

Ben barely paid attention to her words, only focusing on giving one breast attention with his mouth and tongue and the other with his hand. He would roll the hard peak between his fingers, squeeze the whole breast with his palm and take as much as he could of her other one into his mouth. Rey put her arms around him and one hand settled in his hair, grasping the silky strands and the other tenderly caressed his back muscles to show him she really enjoyed what he was doing. She felt the urge to close her eyes but she wanted to see everything he did just as much as she wanted to feel it. His touch was rough yet incredibly soft and she couldn’t stop moaning as he kept worshipping her breasts before switching sides. But when he suddenly bit down on her right nipple, she jumped and froze because of the slight pain. 

“No?” 

She shook her head. “I’m too sensitive.” 

“Sorry.” He almost pulled away but she grasped his hair harder, pulling him back to her. 

“It’s fine. I think you’re doing great so far.” She lifted her head and smiled at him tenderly. 

Ben beamed up at her before he returned to his mission. “Thank you, I’m glad to hear that.” 

Every time he smiled at her now, it struck something in her soul and she felt their bond grow stronger. She thought about all the happiness he had been denied in his life and how he finally was allowed to be happy. 

She was vaguely aware of his free hand moving down her stomach to her sex. When he touched her there, for the first time of many yet to come, her inner muscles clenched so hard that it actually hurt and she groaned. 

“Oh Rey, my starlight, look how wet you are!” Ben looked up at her from her now glistening nipple, his voice thick with wonder and even deeper than before, when a rush of wetness coated his fingers. 

“All your doing, Ben.” She gasped when he brushed over her clit with the pad of one finger. Never had she felt so sensitive before and it wasn’t hard to guess the reason for that. 

Ben locked his eyes with hers before he moved his fingers further down, through the damp curls to her slit. He searched for her opening and when he found it, he circled it a few times before pushing one digit inside, humming at the heat surrounding it. She was tight, but his finger still slid in with ease before going out again, causing Rey to buck her hips and a constricted “More!” leaving her mouth. 

“Patience, I will give you more.” 

Ben left her breasts and kissed his way downwards, lingering to pay extra attention to the bony structure of her ribcage. He might never have seen her naked before and while he knew that she was a thin person, he could tell that she wasn’t supposed to be _this_ thin and it hurt him to think that she hadn’t been eating properly. 

“I was so consumed by grief that I sometimes didn’t feel like eating.” Rey’s voice was heavy with guilt, both because she knew she hadn’t treated her body right and because she thought that Ben wouldn’t like it. “I didn’t know how to handle it, I’m sorry...” 

“Rey, hush. It's okay, I am not angry with you.” He sent her thoughts of love and compassion and it made her nearly cry again. “I am here, we’re together now. You are going to be alright, I promise.” 

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Seeing her like this made him doubt if this was really the right thing to do when she was so vulnerable, he didn’t want them to do something she might regret later. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“No, please don’t!” Her tone was almost demanding as she looked down at him and palmed his cheek, her eyes misty with unshed tears. “I want this, Ben. I need this. Please, do not stop.” She whispered hoarsely and parted her legs even wider for him. 

“Alright. But I am saying this again, you have to promise to tell me if there is anything I do that doesn’t feel good.” 

While she wasn’t a stranger to touching and pleasing herself, she had mostly done it through simply rubbing her clit and not actually exploring herself. Right now, she felt like she wanted to take everything Ben could offer as long as it was from _him._

“I promise Ben, I promise.” 

Ben smiled at her before continuing his way down her body. When he reached her center, he shifted backwards slightly and put his palms on the insides of her thighs. What he next laid his eyes upon, he would never forget. Rey was spread out before him, her legs parted and slightly bent. Her sex was flushed pink, slick with arousal and she was everything he had ever thought she would be. If there had been anything he had dreamt of just as much as making love to her, it was doing exactly what he was about to do now. 

“You're so wet starlight, and you look so delicious!” His fingers came up and stroke her swollen flesh. “I have waited for this, for so long.” 

His fingers became drenched with her moisture and she was so kriffing inviting that he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Meeting her eyes one last time, he kissed the soft hairs at the juncture of her thighs before lowering himself further. Sticking out his tongue, he gave her slit a tentative lick. 

“Ahh!” 

Ben did it again when he heard her encouraging gasp, but this time with a bit more vigor. He groaned when he swiped his tongue along her and if he thought she smelled good, it was nothing compared to how she tasted. 

"Ben!” Rey exhaled when he licked her a third time and this time he touched her clit with the tip of his tongue. 

“You taste so good my love, so good!” He withdrew and replaced his mouth with his hand. “Do you like what I'm doing so far?” 

“Yes!” _I_ _t just isn’t enough!_ “Please, don’t talk too much. I will tell you if I don’t like anything.” 

Ben chuckled, his chest rumbling and the vibrations felt like shock waves hitting her core. “Your wish is my command.” He murmured before putting his mouth on her again. 

Ben kept wiggling his tongue through her folds, exploring her and Rey could only lie back and relish in all the new sensations she was experiencing. While she had sometimes thought about this after overhearing both ladies on Jakku and at the base gossiping about it, she had never actually given thought what it would feel like and the few times she did she had been put off by it. But she found herself enjoying it immensely and any negative feeling was completely absent. Letting her head fall to the side, her body sink heavily into the quilt and her eyes close, she felt like she was floating and small gasps and moans left her every time Ben discovered a new spot that set her nerve endings on fire. 

She was abruptly brought out of her dazed state when she felt a small sting in her inner lower lip, similar to the one she had felt in her nipple when Ben had bit down on that. 

“Ow, what...” 

“I’m sorry!” She heard Ben from below and when she looked down on him, he reminded her of a boy who had just been discovered trying to steal his parents’ vessel. 

“It’s fine, just...no teeth alright?” 

He then kissed the same spot, pressing his plush lips to it before flicking his tongue over it and Rey felt herself relax and she sank down again. 

“Better?” 

“Mmm yes, much better!”

Ben then placed small kisses all over her, light as butterfly wings as if he was afraid that anything with more force would hurt her. Rey's hips jolted towards his face at their own volition, her body craving more of his touch. She didn’t have to wait long because suddenly he shoved his face into her with a grunt, parting her with his fingers and flattened his tongue against her, giving her a long, hard lick all the way. This earned a throaty moan from Rey and she grabbed his hair while her hips kept pushing against him, trying to press him even closer even though he couldn’t be much closer than he already was. Removing his fingers from her he instead hooked his arms around her thighs. While Rey had never felt so vulnerable and exposed as she did now, with Ben not only knowing her soul’s deepest secrets but now her body’s deepest secrets as well, she had also never felt so safe and loved. 

Ben bobbed his head up and down as her juices continued to pour from her, hungrily drinking from her like a starved man that hadn’t had a proper meal in days, which in a way was true when it came to him. He was intrigued by the way she responded to him, like how she pressed her pelvis against him when his mouth lost contact with her or how she moaned his name when he roamed his hands across her stomach and breasts. It was just like no matter what he did, she took it all with wild abandon. As long as it didn’t involve biting, that is. 

“You’re dripping my love, dripping!” He groaned as he lapped up yet another wave of her sweetness. “To see you like this, laid out bare for me in the throes of pleasure. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, sweetheart.” 

She liked it a lot when he enclosed her slit, licked and then sucked, like he was actually kissing her but on a different pair of lips. He did it again, the tip of his tongue entering her and he held her hips when she arched her back and cried out. Gently, he put her back down but kept his palms on her stomach and shifted focus solely to her bundle of nerves, taking it into his mouth and sucking it before adding his tongue. Rey raised herself on her elbow to get a better view of what he was doing. She could see his lips move as he devoured her greedily, burying his face into her without the slightest hesitation and the sight made her bite back a whimper. When he looked up at her, his eyes were glossy with lust. She smiled down at him, tenderly removing a few locks from his face before combing through his hair with her fingers. 

“I love you.” 

“And I you.” Came his muffled reply, his mouth never leaving its quest. 

With his silky hair tickling her thighs and his silky tongue tickling her clit, Rey felt the heat in her lower stomach spread down her legs and up to her chest. If he continued like this, she knew that she wouldn’t be far from release. 

Ben's confidence grew with every movement of her hips, with every groan, with every mewl, with every pull on his hair. He was thankful for all the time he had taken to study the biology of the human body and its erogenous zones. Slowly, he inserted his middle finger into her and felt that she was even tighter but also moister than before. Sensing that she wasn’t far from climax he suddenly got an idea. Retreating from her, he instead moved to lay next to her. 

“What are you doing? Don’t stop!” Rey whined, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _I was so close!_

“Ssh, trust me Rey. Open up your legs wider for me.” 

Rey obeyed and her face softened again. Ben once again placed his fingers on her center, spreading her wetness around before entering her with first one and then shortly after a second finger. 

“Oh, Ben, oh!” Rey let out in surprise when he moved his fingers in and out of her and pressed his thumb to her sensitive nub. 

“Guide me.” He said gruffly. 

She put her hand on his, guiding his thumb until they found just that right spot for him to rub. When they had done so, she released him again and he picked up his speed. 

“I want to see your face when you come, starlight.” He leaned over her and supported himself on his right elbow. 

As he simultaneously massaged her clit with her thumb and pumped her with his fingers, Rey could neither keep still nor stay quiet any longer. In an attempt to steady herself she grabbed Ben’s neck for support and in response he opened up his mind. 

_Just hold on to me._ _I’m right here, I'm not letting go._

She was quivering, beads of sweat trickling down her temples and chest and she lost control over her body; both the noises coming out of her mouth and the way she rolled her hips in tune with his fingers that moved faster and faster. Her heartbeat was so loud she could literally hear it in her ears. It all felt so good, so good! 

“Let yourself go Rey, let yourself go for me!” 

Only a few moments later, she did just that. Her whole body became rigid and she tightened her hold on him, crying out her release into his neck as her inner walls spasmed almost violently around his fingers. She clamped down on his hand hard with her thighs, trapping him, before going limp and she fell back down on the quilt with her limbs falling to their sides. Closing her eyes and trying to catch her breath she somewhere in her daze felt Ben’s free hand on her forehead, smoothing her hair back. When she opened them again, he was looking at her adoringly and as if he couldn’t believe what he had just seen and done. 

“My Rey, my beautiful Rey.” He brushed his lips against her forehead, inhaling her now musky scent, and then rubbed their noses together before pulling away. “This is a sight I could get used to.” 

He carefully removed his fingers from her and brought them to his mouth. Making sure she watched him, he licked them clean of all the remnants of her arousal. When he was done, Rey grabbed him by the neck again and brought his face down to meet him halfway in a kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and while it was different it wasn’t at all unpleasant. The thought of him doing this intimate gesture and loving it made her want him even more. 

“And I could get used to you doing this as well.” She panted when they parted. 

“Did I pass the test then?” His face lit up with glee and his lips faked a pleading pout. 

“Well there has never really been any test, but I would say you did.” They both laughed and she kissed him again. When they parted, she looked down on his still very much hard cock. If she didn’t have any idea before of how much this turned him on, she certainly had now. 

“Do you want me to do the same for you?” She asked as she curled her fingers around him once more. 

Ben would love to say yes. But he felt that they had waited long enough and he wanted her now. They still had time. 

“No.” Before Rey could protest, he put his fingers to her lips. “Don’t you feel we have waited long enough? We will have plenty of time later on.” 

Rey couldn’t argue. There would be more times to learn and discover and she felt herself recover from her orgasm, wetness and heat already returning to her core. If he was alright with this, then she was too. 

“You’re right. We have indeed waited far too long.” She released him and laid back down, stretching out her arms and spreading her legs wide, inviting him to join her in her embrace. “Come here!” 

Ben was between her legs faster than any of them could think. Holding himself up on his right hand, he grabbed his cock with his left and tugged a couple of times before lowering himself further. He slid it between her folds, coating himself in both her wetness and his precum and by the stars if he didn’t come there and then. But Rey had other plans. She shifted even closer so that his head bumped against her entrance. 

“Please...” She pleaded silently, taking hold of him and positioning him. 

Ben held his hand over hers, stroking it, and looked deep into her eyes. “Ready?” 

Rey released him and instead brought her hand to his heart, her other cupping his firm buttock and giving him a slight push. “Yes.” 

With that confirmation, Ben moved forward and slowly pushed into her. He hissed when he felt her hot tightness surround him and it took all his willpower not to plunge into her hard and fast. Rey sucked in a loud breath through gritted teeth as he entered her, willing herself to relax. But he was so big, so _thick_ , that no matter how prepared she was she couldn’t avoid the burn in her center. She pressed her head hard onto the quilt beneath her as she closed her eyes tightly and dug her fingertips into his forearms, trying her best not to cry. Seeing the pained expression on her face, Ben stopped moving and held still. Leaning down he placed light kisses along her jaw, his lips a tender and comforting caress against her skin, before he arrived at her mouth. 

“Rey, are you okay?” He whispered against her pursed lips. 

“Yeah, I’m...” She opened her eyes to find him looking at her with concern, and cursed herself when she couldn’t stop a few tears from leaving hers. She didn’t want to show herself like this, she wanted to be strong. For what, she didn’t really know. 

“You’re crying. I have hurt you, haven’t I? We should never have done this!” With panic in his voice and blaming himself inwardly, Ben made a move to pull out but Rey took hold of his lower back. 

“Don’t you dare, Ben Solo!” She raised her already shaky voice. “I’m fine, I promise, it’s just the initial pain that several women experience during their first time.” 

Ben placed his hand right above where they were joined and closed his eyes but Rey grabbed it. “No Ben, no.” She knew the pain would subside soon enough, in fact it had already started, but she also didn’t want to be reminded of what had actually taken him from her in the first place on Exegol. She gently removed his hand and instead lifted it to her cheek, leaning into it and letting the mere touch of him soothe her. As much as she wished that she could’ve avoided the pain a part of her _wanted_ to feel it, it was a reminder that Ben was her first and that there had never been and never would be anyone else but him. 

Ben kept quiet, heavy breaths and pants the only sounds coming from him, while he let Rey get used to the feeling of him inside her. As long as he didn’t hurt her, he would let her take all the time she needed. It wasn’t like he would lose his stamina since feeling her tight heat around him only made him harder if that was even possible. 

When a few more moments had passed, her pelvic muscles which had been so tense with his entrance now fluttered and relaxed. “Please, go on.” Rey pleaded, feeling herself begin to open up to him and accept him more into her body. 

There was still a small discomfort as he continued to push forward. But when he was finally sheathed all the way, the pain was almost immediately replaced with an incredible feeling of being full and complete. After closing her eyes and taking a few more deep breaths, Rey gasped loudly not only in pleasure but also from relief and in wonder of what her body was capable of. Never had she thought that she would be able to take in someone as big and it made her feel strong and powerful.

As soon as he had entered her as deep as he felt he could, Ben stopped once more and groaned when he saw her smiling up at him. If this wasn’t the most wonderful thing he had ever felt and seen!

“Kriff, Rey! You’re so tight, so good, so lovely, so...” 

Ben only felt like he was rambling but it was difficult to form coherent sentences at the moment, the only thing on his mind was glorious it felt to finally be inside Rey, to be one not just in the Force but in the flesh as well. 

“It feels incredible!” Rey moaned, smiling up at him through hooded eyes. “You feel incredible, Ben.” 

She let go of his forearms, red marks forming on his skin after her hard grip, and brought her hands up to hold his neck. “You can move now.” 

Ben nodded, his body still trembling slightly from holding himself in check, and started moving. The first few thrusts were small and slow, with him trying not to slip out or go too fast. After that, he dared to move out a bit more for each thrust until only the tip was inside and he went in all the way again. He moaned every time her inner muscles loosened up and then enclosed around him, like her body wanted to keep him there and not letting him go. Finding something that at least resembled a rhythm, he became more secure in his movements and he allowed himself to relax and let his bodily instincts lead the way.

The friction made by his hardness sliding against her hot, slick walls was delicious and small mewls emitted from Rey’s throat every time Ben drove inside her. When she had imagined having sex with him, she never thought it was going to feel like _this._ He was so gentle, so careful not to do any hasty movements that might be uncomfortable for her. This large specimen of a man who once was seen as one of the cruelest men in the galaxy, if not _the_ cruelest, appeared to be a very considerate lover. She had always seen intentions of his more sensitive side though. Even early on she had seen it but she just didn’t want to admit it to herself then that it was something as deep as love. She didn’t want to admit that she was able to see the broken man deep beneath the monstrous facade. 

“It’s alright, you can go faster if you want.” Rey moved her hips against his to encourage him. She felt his struggle in holding himself back and she found that she herself wanted more now that all sense of discomfort was gone and only pleasure was present. 

Ben closed his eyes in concentration and pushed into her with a little more force. He grunted loudly when he thought he was so deep inside that he felt her cervix. When he opened his eyes again he found himself staring into a pair of large, hazel ones. 

“How have we waited so long for this?” He pressed out, captivated by her beauty and how good she felt around him.

“Apart from the obvious with us being on opposite sides of the war, I have no idea.” 

“I would’ve done this with you on Starkiller Base, on the Supremacy, in the throne room, on Crait, on the Death Star, on Exegol, anywhere you would’ve wanted me to. You had me from the start, Rey, I just didn’t allow us to be together.” 

His words made Rey’s heart swell and she palmed his cheeks with both hands. “You have me now, Ben, now and for the rest of our lives.” 

Her words held so much promise that she herself was taken by them. Ben didn’t say anything but only increased the power of his thrusts making them both let out choked cries. He still held himself up with his hands, their centers and Rey's hands on his face the only parts connecting their bodies. He was so close and yet he didn’t feel close enough. It wasn’t enough for Rey, she needed him even closer. 

“Ben, come down here.” 

“I am going to crush you.” She was the strongest woman he had ever met, but now she looked so tiny and fragile beneath him. 

“No you won’t. Come here.”

Ben did as he was told and lowered himself so that their bodies were flush against each other and Rey embraced him. He tried to put as much weight as possible between their legs, only his forearms holding him up just enough not to push her into the ground and the rhythm and size of his thrusts was affected as he didn’t have that much leverage any longer. But if she wanted this then he would give it to her and the closeness and feeling her nipples brush against his chest made up for it. They pressed their foreheads together, looking deep into each other’s eyes and it was so intimate that Rey wanted to avert her eyes but Ben grabbed her face, holding her in place. Opening up their minds, they told each other through the Force everything they couldn’t express in words, and then opened their mouths to seal it all with a passionate, open-mouthed kiss. 

The movements of their lips and tongues matched the movements of their hips; slightly awkward and not very coordinated and they were more often than not interrupted by their own gasps and moans. But it all felt so good anyway that they didn’t care. Rey's hands roamed wherever they could reach; pulling his hair at the roots, going up his straining upper arms, his shoulders and back down to his buttocks. He was caging her with his big form, shielding her from any potential although very unlikely dangers and she clung to him like he was her only life line. Now that she finally had him, she wasn’t going to waste any moment to touch him when he was so close within reach. 

Rey looked up at the sky. It could only be her imagination, but to her it almost seemed like the stars were shining brighter than before, like they were approving this union. Like they were celebrating the coming together of a dyad so powerful that the galaxies hadn’t seen anything like it for several generations. 

Ben huffed and grunted into her neck, mixing with Rey’s sighs and whimpers and she lifted her chin upwards to give him space. Her hips finally started to move with his and she wrapped her legs loosely around him. A familiar feeling started to spread in his groin, a tightness and heat in his balls indicating he was on his way to completion. Only this time it wasn’t by only his hand. 

“Rey, I need, I need...” He panted and planted a hand on each side of her shoulders to give his thrusts more power. 

Rey, who sensed that she herself wasn’t far now, moved her legs slightly higher up and the new angle caused him to hit a very sensitive spot inside her. He had hit that same spot earlier with his fingers a few times but now it was entirely different when he over and over again plunged into her with what seemed like a new found strength. 

“I’m...ah...close...too!” She did her best to follow him, to help him and them towards the release they both so much needed. “Please Ben, don’t hold back. Come for me. Come _with_ me!” 

Ben felt more and more of his control slip and he let his hips move at their own pace, guiding him towards the edge. When Rey clenched hard around him and he saw her breasts bounce in tune with his thrusts, then he was gone. His lower back muscles spasmed, heat ran through his vessels and his whole body tensed up before his seed left him in several shots. 

“REY!” 

He screamed her name and growled through gritted teeth, until everything he could get out was loud pants when his orgasm never seemed to end but only continued to wash over him in waves. He couldn’t stop thrusting either, he didn’t want to stop before Rey had reached the same heights as him and judging by the way she tried to keep up with him he knew she would at any time now.

The sight of Ben coming undone above her; his wet hair whipping around his face, his muscles flexing, a shiny sheen of sweat covering him and his face in complete ecstasy was enough for Rey to reach her own climax. With a hoarse cry, she came apart under him and arched her back up from the quilt. Something similar to a white light blinded her vision and her inner walls pulsated around him as he kept moving and she felt something warm fill her depths. Their bond was open, allowing them to feel what the other was feeling and it made everything even more intimate and intense. The pleasure was so great that they both momentarily thought they were going to pass out from it.

Their moans and cries echoed in the night, only somewhat disguised by the crackling sounds of the dying fire. Neither had ever had such strong orgasms before and when they both had ridden it all out, Ben slumped down and breathed heavily into the hollow of Rey’s neck. His body was dripping just as much from exertion as from all the emotions that ran through him. He felt happy, delirious, proud, masculine, utterly exhausted, everything at once. Not wanting to weigh her down, he pulled out of her and collapsed at her side. Rey immediately followed, turning to her left to face him. Seeing him trying to catch his breath and with eyes closed, she reached out her hand to touch his heaving chest and he grasped it hard. 

“Ben, are you alright? Look at me.” 

Ben opened his eyes and gave her a sated smile, trying his best to control his breathing. “Yeah, I'm alright. I am just overwhelmed. May I have some water?” 

Rey felt calmed by his words and let out a sigh of relief. She reached for her water bottle and handed it to him. He emptied the whole bottle in just a few gulps and as soon as he put it down and Rey had put on more wood to the fire, they both laid down again and Rey scooted closer to him. She lovingly caressed his cheek with her fingertips, catching a few tears that fell from his eyes. 

“That was amazing.” She smiled, not far from tears herself. 

“You enjoyed it then?” Ben wanted so much to be certain, but his insecurities still had a strong hold on his mind. 

“Yes Ben, I did. What about you?” 

Ben’s lips trembled and he brought his arm under and around her shoulders, cradling her to him before breaking out in a huge smile. “It was the best thing I have ever experienced. I love you so much Rey, how can I thank you enough?” 

Rey cupped his cheek and first kissed his forehead and then his mouth. “By being here, alive, with me. That is enough.” 

They kissed again before Rey moved lower and nuzzled into his chest. She sandwiched his left leg between hers and he pulled her tighter into his embrace. They laid there whispering sweet nothings, playing with each other’s hair, fingers lightly stroking various parts of their bodies or they were just being quiet and still. The Force blanketed them in what felt like a soft and comforting haze, strengthening both their physical and emotional connection to another level. It felt like time stopped and they were the only people in the galaxy, basking in each other’s love and bliss. 

Rey didn’t doubt him when he said that he was inexperienced, but she was still curious about how he had been taught everything he had done when he went down on her. 

“Where did you learn everything? All those things you did with your mouth for example?” She asked lazily into his chest, her pointer finger circling his nipple. 

“I have been studying a lot, both watching and reading. Some for better, some for worse it appears.” 

She craned her head and their eyes met. “That explains the biting.” 

Ben let out a huge guffaw and Rey couldn't help but do the same. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and they both felt so ridiculously happy. They didn’t stop laughing until Rey felt something trickle down her sex and top of her leg and when she looked down, Ben following her gaze, she noticed something white and sticky that wasn’t her own normal discharge. 

“Is that your...” 

“Yeah.” 

Rey blushed and Ben noticed. “Do you want me to remove it?” The possessive side of him didn’t want to because the sight of his seed dripping down her inner thigh was yet another proof that she was his now. But he could understand why it would feel uncomfortable for her, it wasn’t like he never removed it from himself all the times he had tried to satisfy his needs. 

“If you want to. There is a small cloth in my back-pack, I think it’s atop of everything.” 

He rose to collect the aforementioned item and Rey couldn’t tear her eyes from his firm ass and then his cock, now back in its flaccid state and still covered in a mix of their fluids. Soon enough, she thought, she would do what he had done for her and she hoped it wouldn't take too long. 

The cloth was the first thing he found. He also thought he saw his black boxers and his shirt but despite being happy to see them he found it rather useless to put them on now. Instead he went back to Rey and sat down between her legs. Starting with her thigh, he worked his way upwards and when he came to her sex he tried to be as careful as possible in case she would be sore. Once again, Rey was struck by Ben’s gentleness and his delicate touch. Every time he did something new that she didn't really expect it fascinated her and she knew that there would be more layers for her to discover once they hopefully could settle somewhere together. When he was finished, she thanked him with a peck on his cheek and crawled over to her leaf bag next to the back-pack to grab a fistful before turning back to him. 

“I’m going to the river to, uh, freshen myself up and wash this.” She held up both the sticky cloth and the water bottle. “I’ll get more water too.” 

“Is it far?” 

“No, it’s just down there.” She rose and pointed to her left towards where the flat ground turned into a slope. “I’ll be right back.” 

Ben grabbed her forearm and pulled her down for a kiss. “You better be.” He winked. 

Rey couldn’t resist kissing him two more times, he was so incredibly handsome and even more so after sex, she noticed. When they finally let go of each other she took off towards the river and could feel Ben’s eyes on her as long as she knew she was in his sight. 

When she came back she retrieved her saber which was lying in the very same spot where she dropped it earlier. Ben was lying on his right side again, his eyes closed and she wondered if he had fallen asleep. She put down all her things and sat down on her knees next to him. He looked so content, his features completely relaxed and she smiled while she brushed his hair away from his face and the backs of her fingers across his cheek. 

“I am not asleep.” He mumbled in response to her thoughts. “But I might as well be, I’m exhausted.” 

“No wonder, you have had quite an evening. Let's both get some sleep, I am quite tired myself and it’s late.” She finished the sentence with a yawn and went to gather the quilt she used for sleep, the same one Ben had used to cover himself with earlier, and also a self-inflating pillow. 

“I’m sorry to say I only have bedclothes for one person.” She told him and held up the quilt and the pillow. “I hope it will be enough for both of us.” 

Ben peeked up at her through groggy eyes. “I am sure it will, it’s not like we will freeze to death on this planet. I am sure I can manage at least.” 

It didn’t take long at all for the pillow to inflate and Ben laid his head on it before Rey did the same. It was a tight fit but they just managed to get enough space for both. Rey wrapped the quilt around them both and laid down facing away from him, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. Heat emitted from his skin and she started to wonder if the quilt was really necessary. 

“What happens tomorrow?” He whispered into her hair. 

“We’ll see.” She turned her face upwards and found him looking down at her. “I think we should just take the day as it comes. Are you up for that?” 

He smiled and then nodded. “As it comes.” He repeated and leaned down for a kiss before he felt sleep starting to claim him. “Good night, Rey.” 

“Good night, Ben.” 

She kissed him one final time before she nuzzled into the pillow. The last thing she felt was Ben’s lips on her shoulder before she fell into a deep sleep, the deepest and most peaceful she had in years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the delay of this chapter, the last one practically drained me of all energy. Add worry about Covid-19 and general stress and anxiety and you have the reasons why I haven't felt inspired to write for some time. But now it's finally here😃 Hold on and I hope you enjoy the ride😉

The first thing Rey noticed when she woke up next morning was that there was something, or rather someone, missing. She and Ben had fallen asleep in each other’s arms last night, naked and worn out from their passionate reunion. Now she didn’t feel the warmth and solidness of his body neither behind nor in front of her. When she opened her eyes her suspicion was confirmed; he wasn’t there. The sun had already risen and if Rey would’ve guessed it was probably already late in the morning, but that was the last thing on her mind. 

“Ben?” She supported herself on her arm and rose so that her legs were tucked under her and she held their shared quilt to her chest in a hard grip. Panic began to rise in her when she looked around and couldn't see him anywhere. “Ben, where are you? Ben!?” She shouted, her voice breaking and tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She tried to reach out to him through the bond but never got the chance to sense him before she heard his voice. 

“Rey! I’m here.” He came running up the slope from the same way the river was, wearing nothing but his black boxers. “I’m right here, don’t worry.” He hurried to her side and embraced her when he saw she was crying. “I’m sorry Rey, I'm so sorry. I was just down by the river doing my deeds and cleaning myself. You slept so soundly that I didn’t want to wake you up.” He felt stupid now and not to say guilty. 

“I thought that you had left again. I was afraid, I...” She stammered into his shoulder between sobs, embracing him back the hardest she could and she had dropped the quilt already when she saw him. 

“Sssh, it’s alright my love. I am not leaving you again, I promise you that.” 

He kissed her tear-stained cheek, stroke her back and rocked her gently until her sobs calmed down. When she finally stilled, they pulled apart but still held on to each other. 

“I’m sorry for overreacting.” She said as she dried her cheeks with the back of her hand. “I should’ve been thinking rationally, I was going to reach out to you...” 

“No, don’t blame yourself. I would’ve reacted the same way, if not even worse.” 

For the first time this morning, Rey smiled although it didn’t quite reach her still sad eyes because she could picture it so easily in her mind. 

“I truly wouldn’t have minded if you woke me up, as long as I knew you were safe.” 

“Maybe. But I couldn’t bear it, you looked so lovely in your sleep and I didn’t want to take that away from you.” He stroke her temple with the pad of his pointer finger and he felt her calm down, her expression softening. Finding it safe to change the subject, he glanced down and brought his lower lip between his teeth. “I took some of the leaves from your bag to wash myself with, if you didn’t mind.” 

“Of course I didn’t, they are ours to share.” She thought it was funny that he seemed ashamed because he took some leaves. Deciding not to dwell on his temporary disappearance any longer she was happy he changed the subject. “Did you sleep well?” 

“I did. In fact, I cannot remember when I last slept without being plagued by nightmares.” 

Rey was filled with a different kind of horror then than the one she felt when she had noticed Ben was not next to her. She had lots of nightmares in her past but she couldn’t imagine them being as horrible as his. “Oh, Ben!” She threw herself at him and once again wrapped her arms around his shoulders, causing him to almost fall backwards. Ben let out a “hmpf” in surprise. 

“What was that for?” He asked, his arms instinctually wrapping around her bare upper back and for the first time this morning he was reminded of the fact that she was still fully naked. 

“Every time you say something where you describe positive things or positive emotions you’re experiencing, it makes me so happy. There is nothing I want more than you being happy and content. When I think about all the bad things and the manipulation you went through, it is like someone has cut through my heart with a sharp icicle. And to then think you’re finally free of all that, even if it will take time to process and hopefully get rid of the horrible dreams, warms up my heart again like nothing else.” 

Ben’s lips formed a thin line, trying to stop himself from crying and he brought a hand up to her still damp cheek as they separated to look at each other again. “And that is thanks to you, Rey. Without you, there wouldn’t have been any reason for me to live. You are my happiness, my love, my everything. I will never leave you, and I will always try my best to make you happy.” He took a deep breath then, closing his eyes before opening them again and he could feel sweat breaking out on his forehead, which was not only from the gazing sun. “I love you, Rey.” 

Rey took hold of his hand on her cheek while her other hand gripped right where his neck met his shoulder and she was certain that she could feel him tremble. She could tell how hard it was for him every time he opened up to her and it made her proud of him. It also made her love for him even greater and for the first time today, an urgency and need to have him came over her. “My sweet Ben, I love you too!” 

Her lips came on to his, not in a fast way but surprisingly calm considering the words they had just spoken to each other. It didn't take long for their kisses to intensify and soon they developed into a full-blown make-out; tongues tangling, lips nipping and hands roaming over heated skin. Rey pressed closer to him, her breasts squishing against his chest and her nipples were already pert from the contact. The familiar wetness began to form between her legs and it appeared that their love making from yesterday had done nothing to sate her lust, quite the opposite. Straddling his lap, she broke the kiss for a second before she grabbed the base of his neck and pulled him back to her mouth. When their moans and pants grew louder Ben pulled away, his hands clutching at her thighs and a thought of understanding floating through their bond. 

“Do you want to?” Ben tried to mask and hold back the anticipation he felt, not wanting to put any pressure on her. 

“Yes!” It was only one word, but the determination in Rey’s voice could not be mistaken. “Do you want to?” 

Ben nodded. “Yeah. But you don’t feel sore or anything? I have heard it’s common for women especially after their first time.” 

Rey had felt a small ache in her lower parts when she woke up, well in her whole body actually, but that was long gone now. 

“I felt some soreness earlier but not anymore, and no pain anywhere.” 

Now it was Ben’s turn to pull her to him but he did it slower and stopped just before their lips could touch. “Well then.” 

He cradled her entire head in his palm and brought their lips together, not wasting any time in parting them with his tongue. Rey once again brought her hands to his hair and ground her hips into his, most likely smearing his boxers with her wetness and he groaned into her mouth. They kept moving like that until Rey rose to her knees, pressed her palms against his chest and gave him a slight push. 

“Lie down!” She panted, flustered and already breathing hard. “I want to try something.” 

Ben raised his eyebrows but then quirked his mouth before doing as she said. Rey joined him and when his head settled against the pillow, she started kissing down his throat and then his broad, already flushed chest. After learning yesterday that he liked her mouth on his nipples just as much as she did his, she closed her lips around one and sucked gently. When she peered up at him, he was looking down at her with half-closed eyes and when she bit down and grazed the now hard bud with her teeth he grunted and his whole body convulsed under her. 

“Does that feel good?” She asked. 

“Yeah! It's perfect, not harder though.” 

_So_ _he really likes teeth doesn’t he?_ Rey thought to herself, amused and wondering when, where and how he had learned to like it. She continued using both her mouth and her teeth on his nipple while one hand was busy going down his stomach to his underwear. His skin was warm and a bit sweaty thanks to the sun which already stood high in the sky. Her fingers touched the hem of his boxers teasingly, making Ben jerk his hips before she without hesitation grabbed him through the black cotton fabric, making him gasp loudly in surprise. 

“Hmm, seems like someone is enjoying himself.” Rey smirked before she reached up and kiss him, taking the opportunity to push her tongue inside his open mouth and he reciprocated by tangling his hand in her hair.

“How can I not,” He breathed between kisses. “When I have the most beautiful woman taking care of me like this?” 

Ben looked at her with satisfaction but also sincerity. Rey pulled back just a little bit, the hand that was not busy stroking the outline of his cock coming up to cup his cheek. 

“Thank you, you really mean that?” 

“Yes, I do. With all my heart.” Ben meant every word he said and not only that Rey was beautiful in the physical sense. While they had been enemies at first and had hurt each other, she had shown him more kindness than any other person ever had and she had saved him from a constant state of hate and self-loathing. She had basically saved him from himself. He cupped both her cheeks in his hands, opened up his mind and let her know his thoughts. In response, she pressed her lips hard to his and her strokes on his cock hardened. Ben couldn’t help but let out a closed-mouthed grunt and his hands moved down to her shoulders, his fingers digging into the thin skin there. When they parted, Rey was still affected by his thoughts sent to her through the Force and she licked her lips before she dared to ask the question that had been on her mind since yesterday. 

“I want to use my mouth on you, Ben. Like you did for me last night. Can I do that?” 

Ben’s nostrils flared, one of his biggest fantasies was about to come true. “I...yeah, I would like that. But are you sure you want to?” 

She knew this question would come, and Rey really appreciated him wanting things to be consensual between them. “Yes, I have wanted this since we finished yesterday. Besides, you deserve it after giving me so much.” 

“You shouldn’t feel obligated to it though, I don’t want you to feel like you have to return any favour.” 

Rey placed both her hands on his shoulders and raked her nails down his chest, soft skin covering ripped muscle. “I don’t feel that way, Ben. I want to do it because I really want to, because the thought turns me on. Please, let me do this for you.” 

Ben took her hand in his then and brought it back to his crotch, allowing her hand to find its way inside his boxers and wrap around him before he let her go. He also prodded her mind for any signs of doubt but found none. “Gladly.” 

Rey smiled widely and pressed her lips to his again in a quick kiss before she slowly started kissing down his stomach, pausing at his very prominent abdominals. Taking her time in kissing each one with her open mouth, she was incredibly grateful for all the training and even all the fights that had shaped his body. She decided to nibble at his skin to see his reaction. 

“Good?” She asked when he gasped at her biting down on the skin just below his navel. 

“Yeah, yeah it’s good.” 

Rey continued to kiss and nibble at the skin around his middle. She found it hard to get only the slightest grip with her teeth as there was barely an ounce of fat on him, just like with the rest of his body. While she loved his extraordinary physique, she wouldn’t have minded if he had some extra tissue for her to pinch and bite. She had never been this physically close to a man before and pleasing him like this alone made her body tingle and her heart race. 

“You’re really, really beautiful Ben.” She put so much emotion into her words that it appeared the whole bond was affected by it, shaking them both to the core. 

“Thank you” Ben croaked, not being able to think about anything else but her sweet mouth kissing his body and her hand still caressing him inside his underwear. While he was perfectly happy the way he was, he really wanted to get rid of the only piece of clothing that separated them and hooked his thumbs under the hem to start pulling them down. 

Rey seemed to sense what he wanted because she shifted backwards and kissed the dark string of hair that went from his navel down under his boxers. 

“I see you found your underwear.” 

“I did indeed.” 

“Too bad they are already coming off again then.” She said in a low, seductive voice before her fingers joined his. 

Ben lifted his hips so that they both could pull his boxers off effortlessly and when they had done so and put them to the side, Rey took a moment to look down at him. When she had told him how beautiful he was she had really meant all of him; his long black hair, his large torso, his wide arms, his muscular thighs and last but not least, his engorged sex. He wasn’t yet fully hard, resting against his right groin but even in this state he was impressive. 

As soon as his cock was free from its restraints, Ben groaned in relief. Sitting up on his elbows he watched as Rey kissed his hip bones from left to right and he jerked when she bit down on them. Looking up at him with glimmering eyes and meeting his, she moved her fingers through the hairs surrounding his member and when she licked her lips, he had to steady himself by gripping her brown mane. 

Rey shivered from the way he held her hair, knowing she was doing it right and that he was starting to get impatient. She grabbed him, held him up straight and slowly started stroking up and down, pulling back the foreskin and revealing the purple head underneath. She tried to remember the pressure and pace she had used the day before that he had enjoyed so much. Only after a few strokes, she felt him stiffen in her grip and Ben moaned at the contact. 

“Ben, I am going to put my mouth on you now, okay?” 

Ben swallowed hard, both from nervousness and keeping himself in check. “Please!” 

At last, she descended her mouth on him and took him in. Slowly, she started sucking the tip and making him groan loudly. She found that she quite liked the taste of him; it tasted like his skin, adding some tart flavor and something she couldn’t put her finger on. But she also found that with every movement she enjoyed it as much as she had imagined she would. Ben picked up on the thought and instead of just holding her hair, his fingers tangled in it. 

“Tell me how to do it.” Rey said huskily, surprised by the unrecognizable tone in her voice and she wondered briefly where that came from. But the answer was right there, spread out under her and already panting from her ministrations. 

Ben’s mind went blank. He had no idea since no one had never done this with him before. But he figured that her sucking him lightly and being very gentle with her hand would be a good start. 

“For now, just continue with what you are doing with your mouth. Keep the grip. Yes, like that.” 

He barely finished speaking before Rey continued like he had said with her hand and her mouth working on him in tandem. Soon though, she decided to do some experimenting and exploration on her own. Releasing him from the cavity of her mouth, she instead licked the underside and thus tracing the vein she had learned was so sensitive. His cock was just like the rest of him; big and strong yet incredibly soft. Ben grunted and bucked his hips when she did so and much to her pleasure, he was now fully hard. She peered up at him through thick, dark lashes with her hazel brown eyes when she flattened her tongue and licked across the swollen head. 

“I really enjoy this, Ben.” She cooed while her free hand kept caressing his abs. “You taste so good and I love the way you look right now.” 

Ben’s head shot up and his eyes bored into hers, astonished. “Are you serious?” 

“Yes, you have no idea how much this turns me on.” Her grip on him tightened and he responded with a small smile before his lips turned slack again. “I am wet all over.” 

Once again she was surprised by her choice of words, but it felt good to be vocal about how she truly felt. It was true, she was throbbing with need and she had to stop herself from sneaking a hand down between her legs and rub herself to climax. But this wasn’t about her. Ben had done so much for her already, it was time she did something for him too. Her mouth came down on him again and sucked with a bit more fervor, causing him to tighten his hold on her hair and strangled sounds emitted from him. 

“Ah!” He jolted when he felt what could only have been her teeth graze his shaft and he let go of her hair. “Don’t do that!” 

“Sorry! But it’s only fair, you used your teeth on me and this was my revenge.” 

The playful tone in her voice didn’t go unnoticed and Ben decided to try to counter. “Well, I guess we’re even then.” He still wasn’t used to be like this after having such a stern persona for so many years, not letting any emotions through except for rage and anger. 

Rey kissed and then licked the area where her teeth had been, just like he had done the night before and took him in further, so far that he now touched the back of her throat. Ben tried with all his might to keep his eyes on her, not wanting to miss a single thing. She was so small and her mouth equally so, and yet she was able to take so much of him. He brought his hand up her neck and his fingers caressed her nape before he gently grabbed her soft tresses once more. 

“I used to think about this a lot.” 

She hummed in response, not wanting to let go, the feeling of him filling her mouth sending jolts of pleasure down her body. 

“When I have touched myself before, I often used to imagine it was your mouth on me instead of my hand. Dream about it too. But I could never imagine it would feel this good.” 

_And I could say the same._

She wasn't surprised to hear this. But it still made a few sweat drops break out on her forehead and her sex clench. Without breaking off from him she started to use the hand that had been holding him to massage his thigh. The other cupped his sack and she gently rolled his balls through her fingers. It was a bit tricky to use only her mouth both holding him up and sucking him at once. But by tightening her lips around him she got a better hold and she was rewarded with a large huff from him and another tug on her hair. 

Rey could hear him moan her name repeatedly, almost like a chant as she bobbed her head up and down, the sun burning on her back and wetness now dripping down right where her thighs met her center. 

“Mmmmm.” She moaned when more precum leak from the tip. 

“Kriff, Rey!” 

Ben let go of her hair completely and instead fisted both his hands into the quilt. The sensations Rey’s mouth and hands created now spread up his abdomen to his chest and back and he knew he wasn’t far from climax now. A mental fight started in his brain, one side wanted her to stop and the other side desperately wanted her to continue and even increase her movements, eventually the other side won. His moved his head left and right, his whole body starting to thrash about and his breaths came out in pants. 

“Don’t stop Rey, don’t stop! I’m going to...I’m going...” 

Rey felt him twitch and throb in her hand and with one big jerk of his hips, he came. Shots of his warm, salty essence hit her tongue and by instinct she swallowed it all. She didn’t stop moving her hand until she felt his orgasm start to wane. She kept her eyes on him all the time, hearing him groan and gasp and watching him throw his head back. He couldn’t form any coherent words but his thoughts were just as loud as the sounds coming from his chest and the sight was the hottest Rey had ever seen. Ben didn't care what he looked or sounded like, the only thing he cared about was that the love of his life had just freely gone down on him and enjoyed it so much she had even swallowed while he spilled inside her mouth. 

When the last drop had left him, he felt absolutely drained but in a way he didn’t think was possible. It was in a good way, a state he had somewhat been in before after he had finished off but those times were not even close to how he felt at the moment. Not only the physical feeling but the fact that he, who not a long time ago had thought himself a monster who didn’t deserve any kind of love, had been given something so intimate and also by the woman who he loved unconditionally. 

“That was, wow! It was amazing, Rey, my starlight, my sweetheart, my...” 

Ben couldn’t hold back his tears, several thoughts swam in his head at once and it all became too much for him. His lips trembled and he managed to hold back a shudder while wet streaks became visible down his cheeks, reflecting the sunshine. Rey moved up so that she faced him and brushed her knuckles against his cheek lovingly, his arms immediately coming around her back in a loose grip. 

“Hey, Ben. It's alright, just let it all out. It’s alright.” 

Rey wasn’t sure if she was doing this right, but it seemed to have an effect on Ben as he soon began to relax again. She knew this emotional outburst was because of him allowing himself to surrender completely to another person and allowing himself to be vulnerable, not because he didn’t like what she was doing. “That’s it, deep breaths.” She whispered against his lips and moved her palm across the upper part of his chest back and forth, calming him through touch. 

When he had stopped crying and his body was completely still save for his breathing, Rey was about to retreat but Ben grabbed her by her arms and leaned up to catch her lips in a devouring kiss.

“Thank you!” He breathed as soon as he broke off. 

“Thank _you_.” Rey rested her forearms on his chest and she felt herself lift and sink with every breath Ben took. “I am grateful for you allowing me to do this for you. I am proud of you, Ben.” She placed a kiss on his chin and then on his mouth, thinking she catched him smile during it. “How do you feel?” 

“Good, incredibly good.” He smiled weakly, eyes hooded, and looked down between Rey’s legs at his now slack member. “Though, I am afraid it might take a while for me to, uh, get ready again.” 

Rey got an idea then. She removed herself from his chest, giving him a wicked smile in response to his questioning look. Settling above his half-soft and half-hard cock, she grabbed it and then repositioned it so that it pointed upwards towards his navel. Sinking down, she slid it between her lower lips and started to move back and forth, making it slick with her arousal. She let out a quiet mewl when it separated her folds and grazed her swollen clit. Ben finally understood what her purpose was and it didn’t take long until he felt himself grow hard again. The combination of seeing Rey move above him and feeling her silky wetness on his cock gave him a great taste of what was about to come next and it was something he now couldn’t wait to have. 

“Rey, I need...I want to be inside you, please!” 

He practically begged, looking at her with those desperate eyes and who was Rey to deny him. She felt more than ready too and stopped her movements. 

“You sure you feel ready now?” 

“Y-yes, please!” 

She looked down between her legs and much to her joy saw that he more than well had recovered. Keeping eye contact, both to see Ben’s emotions and for her own comfort’s sake, she rose to her knees. She maneuvered herself and grabbed him so that he was positioned at her entrance. Slowly, or as slow as she could manage, she lowered herself onto him and hissed as he filled her more and more. It wasn’t exactly painful, not like the first time, but more of a stretching feeling and a couple of times she had to stop to take a deep breath when she felt herself tense up. Ben held his breath all the while he felt her body envelop him and only let it out in grunts. He was almost grateful for her taking it in so slowly, otherwise he was scared he would come again too quickly and he would never forgive himself if that happened. 

When Rey had sunk down on him to the fullest, she let out a loud sigh of relief. She sagged forward and only barely managed to catch herself on her hands, supporting herself on both sides of his abdomen and her hair fell around her face like curtains. Breathing hard and with eyes shut she tried to collect herself and get used to this position, feeling like her whole existence now centered around her actual center and Ben’s pulsating girth. She felt so full and also so _complete._ Ben did the same and it was like they breathed in tandem, their chests rising and falling at the same time. 

“Take your time.” He said softly, stroking up and down her side in an effort to make her relax. 

Slowly, she raised her face and looked down at him. She was met with a pair of dark but also comforting eyes with pupils so dilated she wanted to drown in them if that had been possible. His half-open mouth curved upwards into a small smile and he nodded as his right hand kept caressing her side and his left went up and removed her hair from her face. The look on his face was the same kind he had given her through their bond when he had arrived at Exegol and let her know he had come for her. 

_It’s alright sweetheart, I'm here._

She whispered “I know.” as she smiled and nodded back. This small exchange between them was enough for her to take one last breath before she started moving. She experimentally rolled her hips but found it easiest to simply move up and down to begin with. They moaned quietly in unison as she slowly rose and fell upon him, only picking up the pace after some time when she felt her balance cooperating with her body and mind. 

“Is this good?” She asked with effort, knowing full well what her own answer to that question would be. 

“Yes, it feels great! You're doing so good so far, Rey.” 

Ben’s hands moved up her sides to her breasts and cupped them. He kneaded them, taking her stiff nipples between his fingers and Rey leaned forward into his touch, adding to the pressure and it made her whimper. They were soon replaced by something hot and wet, and when Rey glanced down she saw Ben eagerly suck on her breast. 

“Aaah, Ben!” She cried out when his lips tightened around her bud. 

“You like that, sweetheart?” He mumbled while he still tried to nuzzle her breast from his slightly awkward position, silently thanking his strong abdominals. 

“Yeah, yeah!” Her head shook up and down, her hair cascading around her shoulders. 

Ben only grunted in response before he took all of her breast in his mouth and released it with a loud *smack* and then changed to her other breast. Her breasts were fairly small and not, according to Rey, very special compared to other women she had seen. Still, Ben obviously liked them just the way they were and he was certainly not afraid to show it. He made her feel sexy, wanted, loved, and for the first time in her life Rey truly felt like a woman and enjoying it. Being associated with anything “womanly” and “female” had sometimes made her uncomfortable because of the way women often were treated on Jakku, herself included, with men both saying things and doing things to take advantage. Now, when she had gotten a first hand experience on how it was to be treated with love and not as an object, she felt ready to fully embrace her feminine side even though it would probably take some time. 

Rey’s lithe body moved above him, eyes closed in both concentration and pleasure, sweat poured between her breasts and down her stomach into the brown patch of curls. Small gasps left her slightly parted lips. Ben couldn’t stop staring at her. His hands roamed her body; from her round buttocks, up her taut stomach over her ribs and up to her breasts. He loved the way she took the pleasure he gave her and how she wasn’t afraid to take it. He couldn’t stop himself, he had to get her even closer.

“Come down here, I want to hold you.” 

She leaned down and Ben immediately caught her lips in a kiss and embraced her with his big arms, causing her to temporarily stop her movements before resuming them again. 

“Your kisses taste so sweet, starlight.” Ben murmured and they both smiled before connecting their lips again. 

No part of his face was left untouched as Rey both caressed and kissed him everywhere she could reach. For as long as she could remember she had never felt so loved and never feeling the ability herself to love so much as she loved Ben. Now that she finally got a taste of it she realized how starved for touch and affection she actually had been. It was like a water dam had been lifted and she simply couldn’t stop. Not that she really wanted to stop, and not Ben either. 

They continued in a lazy pace, taking advantage of their newfound position and closeness. Not many words were exchanged or even needed to be exchanged; only sloppy kisses, sighs, whimpers and grunts as Rey rocked against him. Rey searched out Ben’s hands, found them, and intertwined their fingers. Together they placed them on the ground on each side of his head, never losing their grip but only clasping harder as she continued to ride him. Ben tried to match her movements with his own and while it was difficult at first they managed to sync so that they met halfway. The Force hung around them, allowing them to feel and hear each other down to the smallest fiber of skin touching or the faintest sigh. They both knew that not all times would be like this, they wouldn’t always have the time to take it this slow and they had to make the most of these moments while they could. 

Eventually, Rey felt a familiar pressure begin to build in her lower belly and Ben felt his balls wanting to pull themselves upwards resulting in them both picking up their pace. Rey felt that there was something missing though, the pleasure was extraordinary but she felt that she needed something more to get that extra push over the edge. 

_It’s not enough,_ she thought, frustrated. “I want...I need...your hand. Please Ben, can you use your hand on me?” 

She released his hands so that he could reach down to her and before she knew it he pressed the pad of his thumb against her and she bit her lip to try to stifle a moan. 

“Is this right?” He asked as he pressed and moved it in circular motions. 

“Yeah, that’s it!” She rasped and clenched around him when he finally pressed the right spot and found the right rhythm between thrusting and touching her. 

“I am so close Rey. Oh yes, so good, so good!” 

Rey had mastered the technique of clenching and unclenching in tune with moving up and down. She placed her hands at his sides once more and used them the best she could for leverage. With his thumb on her clit, his cock almost hitting her core with every thrust and the heat of the sun on her shoulders she felt like she was burning up.

“Oh stars, oh stars!” 

There was no going back now, Ben pressed down harder on her clit and she responded with grinding her hips harder into his allowing him to go deeper. 

“Oh...Ben...kriff!” 

Those were the last words Rey uttered before her climax hit her like a roll tide. She stilled and cried out, letting it wash over her and she pressed down hard on Ben’s cock and hand while he still moved to chase his own release. In tune with her pelvic contractions, hot flashes spread from her chest to the top of her head and her limbs, making her toes curl as she arched her back and hugged his hips tightly with her thighs. 

Ben was not far behind. His cock twitched while he spilled inside her and several guttural noises left him along with her name. Right now, he could hear and feel nothing but _her_ and it made him forget the things that still troubled his mind. Her inner muscles worked him, making sure that no drop was going to waste. The thumb on her clit was still trying to guide her through her own orgasm and his other hand dug into her hip so hard that he for one second was scared that he would leave an ugly bruise. He was about to remove it when Rey’s hand came up and kept it there. 

_Hold me, please!_

And he did. 

When both had finished, Rey collapsed on his chest, panting and shaking and her eyes closed in exhaustion. This time, she put all her weight on him but he didn’t mind. She was so light, too light he knew. He embraced her and repeatedly whispered “I love you” into her nest of brown hair, now damp with perspiration. They kept this position for a while, basking in the sunshine completely spent and allowing their breathing and heartbeats to slow down while the Force enveloped them in a soft afterglow. 

Tucked under Ben’s chin Rey inhaled deeply and buried her cheek in his solid chest. He smelled like a mixture of peppermint, sweat and his own personal scent. It felt so domestic, lying on his lap with him running his fingers across her back and his nose nuzzling her hair. Before, she had always thought that having a home only meant to have a physical place to live in, a family and parents who cared for you. But she had realized now that this was her home, Ben was her home and wherever he was, she belonged too. She smiled to herself at the realization and felt herself drift, and hadn’t it been for Ben suddenly speaking she would’ve fallen asleep.

“They will want a trial.” 

Rey stirred and looked up at him. “What?” 

His face was neutral. “They will want a trial for me.” 

“A trial? And who are “they”?” 

“The Resistance. Soon there will be word on the street that the former Supreme Leader is alive and even if I am not Kylo Ren any longer, that is who many people see or think of when they hear about me and they will want me punished for my crimes.” 

Rey shivered with fear at the word “punished”. She knew very well what punishment most, if not all, Resistance members wanted for Ben. 

“I will take whatever punishment they decide for me, it is what I deserve.” He continued flatly, like he already prepared himself mentally for it to happen. 

“No!” Rey shouted, perhaps a bit too loud, rose and sat upright. “Don’t talk like that. If they have their way, they will have you executed. I will not have you taken away from me, not again.” 

Anger and sadness filled Rey and she slumped down on his chest again, sobbing uncontrollably and her tears dripped down her cheeks and onto Ben’s skin. His arms came around her and held her in a strong grip. 

“Easy Rey, easy.” He whispered into her hair. “I am sure there is a way.” 

He peppered her scalp with small pecks, comforting her or at least trying to. He should never had said this, he hated seeing her upset. But he knew it was the truth, he knew the Resistance would show him no mercy. The only person they trusted between him and Rey was definitely Rey. It made him think. 

“They trust you, don’t they? Maybe they can trust me with you? Maybe you can help me?” 

Rey lifted her head to look at him, her eyes puffy from crying and her body still feeling heavy from their lovemaking. 

“Me? How? I am only a scavenger, a scavenger turned Jedi but still. I doubt they will take my love for you into consideration. Do you really think they would listen to me?” 

“Rey, you killed the Emperor. You even sacrificed your life killing him. You are their big hero, that in itself would make them listen to what you have to say.” 

Rey started thinking, her mind now clearer and no longer occupied by horrible thoughts of Ben’s execution. “Hmm, you might be onto something. They might not listen to the woman who loves Ben Solo. But they might listen to the Jedi who killed Palpatine. Besides, you gave your own life to save mine. Could this actually be enough for them to spare you?” 

“I don’t know. But I do know one thing.” He sat up, taking Rey with him, took her face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers. “I trust you Rey, with my life. And I trust that we will be together, no matter what happens. I love you.” 

It was an odd thing, to see Ben being the hopeful and positive one. But it made Rey feel secure too and she reached for his hand that had slid up her back to her neck. 

“I trust you too, Ben. And I love you so much and we will get through this.” 

Ben pulled her to him, their lips close. 

“We will.” 

They closed the distance and caught each other’s lips. Rey sucked on his full bottom lip and she loved the way it felt in her mouth, and on other parts of her body as well. She traced his strong jawline with her fingertips and Ben flicked his thumb along her temple, moaning at how the smallest of touches could feel so tender and make their hearts flutter. 

When feelings of arousal just had started to stir in them again, they were interrupted by Rey’s rumbling stomach and neither could hold back a giggle. 

“Someone is hungry.” 

“Aren’t you?” 

“Now that you say it, I am.” 

“We should eat some breakfast then.” 

“Are you sure you haven’t already?” 

He raised his eyebrows at her and she felt her cheeks redden. “One bar is enough for one meal and should keep you full for quite some time. I packed quite many as you probably noticed before when you got your clothes. I know it isn’t much, but it will have to do for now.” 

Ben took a few brown tresses between his fingers and put them behind her ear. “It’s perfectly fine. As long as you’re here, I will be fine.” 

He kissed her again and Rey grasped his black curls. Before any could deepen the kiss further, her stomach protested once more and she noticed there were also other needs to tend to. 

“I’ll just go to the “’fresher”.” She made the quotation sign with her fingers. “I’ll be back in a moment. Don’t go anywhere!” She poked him in his chest to playfully tell him to stay put this time. 

Ben released her and put his hands on the pillow under his head. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t move away from here in the first place.” 

Rey laughed and kissed him on the tip of his nose before removing herself from him. She walked over to her water bottle and drank eagerly before she threw the bottle to Ben. The water was lukewarm but it still felt wonderful in their dry mouths and throats. Before she went down to the river, she took the cloth and cleaned him just like he had done for her the day before. She felt his eyes on her the whole time and she glanced up at him now and then to make sure everything was fine. 

When Rey returned she found Ben in the exact same state she had left him in; spread out on the quilt completely naked, eyes closed and his face relaxed. They decided not to put on any clothes for now because they were certain they would just come off soon again anyway and they both felt comfortable enough in each other’s presence now. It also gave them both a sense of freedom not having any clothes on and not having to worry about being discovered. 

They both ate their bars and shared the water, cool and fresh. When they were finished, they moved the quilt into the shade where it was only a bit cooler than in the sun but it was good enough. 

“How long had you planned to stay here?” Ben asked her as they lay facing each other, Rey’s hand engulfed by his much larger one. 

“Undecided. I only told my friends that I needed time away to collect my mind and reflect on things.” 

Ben couldn’t help but feeling a bit jealous when she mentioned “friends”. He knew that FN-2187, or Finn as his real name was, had taken quite a liking for Rey. 

“Ben, don’t worry. He is only a friend to me and he is also with another.” 

Ben immediately felt embarrassed about his thoughts being so loud. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t doubt you, but all this is still so new to me.” 

“It’s alright, I know.” She lifted her hands to her mouth and kissed the back of his. “Do you have any idea when you want to get away from here?” 

“As it is now, never! But I know we have to go back sooner or later. You?” 

“No idea, but I don’t want to leave just yet. We've only just reunited, why not take a few days only for ourselves? You know, to make up for lost time, and get to know each other even better?” 

She winked while saying those last words, something that Ben noticed. It took him a second to figure out what she meant. When he did so, he hummed and then laughed quietly before leaning in. 

“I certainly wouldn’t mind that.” He whispered into her ear in his dark, smooth voice and Rey shivered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are! It took me five months to finish this story but here we finally have the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who have read, left kudos and commented, it really makes me happy and please don't hesitate to do it❤️ I have gone back to the earlier chapters and corrected a couple of minor errors. As for Rey and Ben, they really cannot stop themselves now, can they?😉 Enjoy and thank you guys once again😘

Rey had learnt to swim only after she had joined the Rebels. Rose had been kind to teach her and she had to her own surprise learned very quickly. She and Ben had both gone down to the river to cool themselves off after the sun had been too hot even in the shade, Rey bringing her lightsaber with her just in case. Once they had entered the water, Rey had let out a sigh of relief and immediately began to swim to the other side and back. When she turned, Ben still stood in his spot, the water reaching just above his hips. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked as she waded the last meters towards him, stood in front of him and took his hands in both of hers. 

“I haven’t taken a full bath since I was a padawan, much less outside in nature. Or, well, I have been in a Bacta tank but I doubt that counts.” 

Rey suddenly got worried. What if he couldn’t swim? 

“Don’t worry, I know how to swim. It's just that it was such a long time ago, I am so unused to being in water unless it’s in a ‘fresher.” 

Rey smiled up at him with compassion and put her arms around his middle, pressing her whole body to him and she felt him place his hands on the small of her back. She remembered when she had arrived on Ahch-To and had encountered the rain, how new and fresh it had been and how good it had felt on her skin. 

_Almost as good as feeling Ben’s skin against hers._

“Maybe you can try with just dipping your body and leave the head for later, to see how it feels?” She said into his chest and looked up at him, he leaned down and touched his forehead against hers. 

“Yeah, yeah I can try that.” 

Ben let go of her then and she backed one step to give him room. Slowly, he lowered himself into the water and stopped right when it reached his shoulders. He gasped loudly and closed his eyes before taking a couple of deep, ragged breaths. Then, he opened his eyes again and his lips broke out in a radiant smile, his crooked teeth just as prominent as his full lips. For a moment, Rey thought she saw the happy boy Ben would’ve been hadn’t Snoke infiltrated his mind and his family stood by him. Before they both knew it, he ducked his head under the water and a second or two later he emerged again and stood up quickly causing water to splash all around him. Rey took another step back but immediately came forward again and into Ben’s bosom, her smile now matching his and she placed a kiss on his chin. 

“See, that was not too bad was it?” 

Ben shook his head. “No, I had forgotten how good and refreshing it feels.” 

In his happiness combined with the newfound endorphins he bent down and gave her a couple of quick pecks on the mouth. They decided to swim for a bit and ended up competing about who would reach a group of small cliffs a bit further down the stream first. Ben was, of course, both faster and stronger than Rey was and when she reached the finish, he already stood ready to receive her. The water was far shallower here, only reaching Ben’s knees. When Rey stood up, she fell into his arms exhausted and when she looked up at him she was met with a cocky smile. 

“You gotta’ do better than that next time, sweetheart.” 

Rey playfully hit him in the chest with her palms and stuck out her tongue. “You expect me, a woman, to be at the same level as an incredibly fit, young man?” 

“Well, it wasn’t my idea.” 

_He does have some of his father’s attitude in him,_ _doesn’t_ _he?_

Rey opened her mouth and then closed it again, desperately wanting to give him a good response but nothing came out. She knew then that she had lost, both the swimming and the argument. She tried to keep a straight face while looking at him but it proved to be useless. Soon they both had a massive laughing fit which ended in Rey throwing her arms around Ben’s neck, giving him a long and searing kiss to which he responded by hugging her waist and lifting her from the ground. 

When they were so out of breath that they had to stop he put her down again, they still held on to each other and Rey noticed once again how much he towered over her. Rey was by no means short, she was in fact rather tall for a woman, but when she stood like this in front of Ben she was reminded of his size. The waterdrops on his now slightly sun burnt skin and his giant body made him almost look inhuman. Glancing further down, Rey felt her pulse speed up at what she saw; Ben’s cock once again beginning to fill with blood, pointing towards his right thigh and her mouth immediately watered. The small ache she had felt from their latest love-making session had been soothed by the water and was now replaced by a completely different ache; an ache of need. 

Ben’s face turned into the same color as his lips and he looked down, avoiding her gaze. He knew what she had seen and despite the fact that she had already seen him in this state and more, he felt embarrassed that they hadn't even touched that much and he was still getting hard. Rey stepped even closer and pressed her lips to his chest, grazing her fingertips along his hip back to the tight muscle of his glute before cupping it. 

“Don’t be ashamed,” She whispered, tipping his head upwards so that he could meet her eyes again. “I want it too.” 

They held each other’s gaze for a moment, breathing heavily before their eyes flickered and Ben bent down to kiss her hard. A pang of lust surged through him and settled in his crotch, making him harden even more and his whole chest rumbled with the groan that he released. Without thinking, he took a chance to grip Rey’s buttocks before moving further down and lifting her up. She jumped up in his arms and while still kissing her he searched the cliffs for something to put her down on. He saw a flat rock that appeared to be the perfect height and began striding towards it, his intention clear and since Rey wanted it too, what was there to stop them? 

She was vaguely aware of him walking somewhere but was too busy kissing the place where his shoulder met her throat, sometimes nibbling the strong muscle there. Now that his hair was wet and completely slick against his scalp, his ears were visible and it was but the second time Rey had seen them more than just a glimpse. The first time was under completely different circumstances when they fought on the Death Star. She found them charming. Reaching up with her hands she caressed them with her fingertips and giggled, something that Ben noticed. 

“What?” 

“Your ears, they are cute.” 

Ben was baffled and the corners of his mouth pointed downwards. “Now you’re being far too nice.” 

He put her down on the rock and she untangled her legs but she kept playing with his ears. 

“I mean it, I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t.” 

She pulled him down by the neck, craned her head and placed several small kisses on first the shell of his right ear and then his left.

“I was bullied a lot for them when I was at the Jedi academy, the other children used to grab them and laugh at them. It's why I have let my hair grow so long.” 

Rey stopped at his words and studied him. A shadow of sullenness had fallen over his face and she pulled him into a tight hug, feeling extremely guilty for reminding him of such a thing. 

“Ben I am so sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned anything about your ears.” She whispered into his hair and rubbed him between his shoulder blades.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know. It's just that this is the first time that anyone has ever said anything nice about them. My parents even suggested I had surgery to make them smaller, I am sure they only wanted the best for me but it still hurts me a bit.” 

He pulled back, put his hands on each side of Rey and supported his weight on them. He looked down and away from her but to Rey he still looked sad and she wondered if this was such a good idea after all. She attentively removed some wet strands from his forehead before running her fingers down his face where his scar had been. 

“Are you okay? If you don’t feel like it any longer we can stop at any t...” 

She wasn’t prepared for his sudden shift in mood and she couldn’t finish her sentence before she felt his lips and tongue on hers. Embracing each other again he ground his erection into her center, it appeared he hadn't softened much despite the break and she gasped when he bumped her clit. It caused them both to break away and stare at each other, soft hazel orbs meeting dark and dilated ones. 

“Your kindness...how can I be able to stop when your kindness alone makes me want every part of you, Rey?” 

Before she had the chance to reply he reconnected their mouths and swirled his tongue across her lips until she granted him permission to enter. Their kisses were messy and not very synchronized, rather a duel between tongues, teeth and lips but it was wild and passionate and mirrored their need perfectly. Even if Rey by no doubt would’ve stopped had Ben wanted to, she was happy that he hadn’t allowed the mean thoughts to overtake him. He removed his hands from the rock and placed them on her thighs, running them upwards over her sides before landing on her breasts. Rey wanted to scream in delight when Ben pinched her taut nipples between his fingers but he swallowed every sound she made save for whimpers. His cock had now gained its full attention and he would’ve been inside her already hadn’t he yearned to feel her in his mouth again, with her writhing and panting while her tangy taste invaded all of his senses. 

Using her hands for leverage, Rey scooted a bit closer to the edge and his cock once again brushed against her core. Feeling ready, she grabbed Ben by his shaft and guided him towards her entrance when he gently but firmly grabbed her wrist and stopped her. 

“Oh no. I want to thank you properly for your kindness.” He separated their lips and kissed his way down her supple neck. “I want to go down on you, Rey. May I do that?” 

Rey’s heart skipped a beat. She leaned her head to the side to give him better access and lifted her hand to his neck, kneading it gently, while remembering how good he had made her feel the first time he went down on her.

“Yes, please.” 

She felt him smile against her skin while he continued kissing down her chest until he arrived at her breasts. As long as he kept doing what he was doing, the penetration itself could wait. 

“So soft...” He dug his nose hard into the fullness of her right breast and nuzzled it while his fingers worked her left, “...and sweet.” 

His nose was soon replaced with his tongue and he licked his way to her nipple which he took into his mouth and sucked. A pleased “mmh” emitted from his mouth and Rey gasped loudly as she arched her back, pressing closer to him. She grasped his hair tightly as he lavished her nipple with wet kisses before switching sides and then kissing his way down her stomach. He lowered himself to his knees in the water and withdrew his lips from her just when he had passed her navel. Putting his hands on her knees he gently began pushing her legs apart. 

“Open your legs wider, a little more. Yes Rey, that’s it.” 

Rey could listen to that dark and rough yet smooth voice all day, it gave her comfort just as much as it made her sex clench and wetness seep out of her. Parting her legs, she exposed herself to him completely and the action made her blush both from shyness and from arousal. He had already seen, felt and even tasted all of her but she still couldn’t help but feel a bit self-conscious about herself. 

Ben had shifted even further down her body and and looked up to silently ask for permission to continue. When Rey mouthed a “yes” and nodded he started kissing the inside of her right knee. Slowly he went on a path from her knee up the inside of her thigh and inched closer to her center. Not being able to resist touching her any longer, his fingers searched out her sex and he began to rub her gently. She was so wet and he groaned when he also felt the smell of her arousal fill his nostrils. Getting closer to his goal, his eyes came to focus on what was before him. She was breath-taking; pink and beyond moist. 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that Rey?” He mumbled before he looked up and gave her an appreciative smile. 

“But...I don’t understand.” Rey said, trying to keep her breathing under control under Ben’s fingers. “I am not like those women you have watched.” 

_I am not special, I_ _am nothing._

“Not to me.” He kissed the crease where her thigh met her sex and nuzzled her hair there. “Rey, you’re real, they’re not. And even if they were, there would still be only you.” 

Rey’s chest tightened at his words, and when Ben kissed his way over her curls down to the other side it felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest. He chuckled against her skin and she knew he could hear and feel her heartbeat just as good as she could. Which is why he decided to tease her by also kissing the crease of her left thigh. It wasn’t until she squeaked in frustration that he finally parted her folds with his fingers and took one long, slow lick along her slit. All the pent-up tension caused her to jerk violently and her whole body flushed with heat. Ben however simply laughed in triumph and lifted her thighs over his shoulders before he resumed his oral treatment. 

“You alright there, sweetheart?” He asked before repeating the action, this time also licking her already hard and swollen clit. 

“Uh huh!” 

Her head was slightly thrown back in pleasure and her breasts fell and rose with her breaths. The sight made Ben emotional, thinking once again how lucky he was that their destinies had been entwined. 

Rey threaded her fingers in his hair, looking down at him lovingly while he kissed, sucked and licked her, catching every new flood of wetness caused by him and him only. Occasionally his nose would brush or nudge her clit and when he noticed her reaction to it, he would do it on purpose. 

_He was so good!_

“Mmmhh yes Ben, this is yours! Always and only yours.” 

Ben didn’t say anything, only huffed as his grip on her thighs tightened. He stiffened his tongue and to Rey’s great surprise, he stuck it inside her heat. 

“FUCK!” She shouted and as someone who never used such foul words otherwise, she covered her mouth with her hand and mewled while Ben continued wiggling his tongue inside her. When he glanced up after a while and noticed, he stopped and reached up to put her hand away. 

“Please Rey, let me hear you. Half the pleasure is hearing the sounds coming from you when you come apart.” 

He pressed his lips to her clit then, flicking it hard with his tongue before capturing it completely between his lips and sucking on it. Rey cried out and almost knocked him off balance when she bucked her hips. The sound of her scream made his cock twitch and he sucked her even harder, causing a series of moans to leave her mouth and her repeatedly saying his name. 

_Just like that, Rey, just like that!_

She was squirming in his hold and soon found herself rolling her hips into his mouth while holding his hair in a vice like grip. As much as she loved this, her patience was gone. She needed him and she needed him now. 

_Ben,_ _please! Inside_ _me, now!_

The thought floated through the bond and Ben ripped himself away from her. His face was flushed, his lips plump, half open and covered in her arousal. 

“You sure?” 

Rey smiled down at him and ran the heel of her foot up and down his back in a tender gesture. 

“I am.” 

Carefully, he lifted her legs from his shoulders and rose to his feet. Rey braced herself by wrapping one arm around his shoulders and Ben grabbed himself, stroking a couple of times before positioning himself. He nudged her with the bulbous head and when Rey looked down her breath got caught in her throat. From this angle had she been inexperienced she wouldn’t understand how something so big could fit so easily into her, she would’ve been scared even. But she had learned, _oh_ had she learned the effects that love and passion had on her body. 

“Keep looking down. I want you to watch me!” Ben growled, doing his best to keep himself together. 

She did and gasped at the sight and feeling of him sliding into her so very slowly, her body stretching and accepting him like it was made for him. 

“Yes, my love. You were made for me, just like I was made for you.” 

Ben’s eyes flickered between their physical union and Rey’s face. He wanted to see her face as much as he wanted to see himself entering her. She kept staring down and when she tried her best to fight back a groan by biting down hard on her lower lip and shutting her eyes, he stopped. 

“Rey, remember what I told you. I want to hear it all, don’t hold back, don’t fight it.” 

Rey nodded and moaned loudly as he continued to move forward and when he was inside as far as he could their eyes met again. 

“You...so big.” She breathed, trying desperately to compose herself. 

“Yeah, you think I'm big? You like that?" 

Since he was a teenager Ben had known he was a well-endowed man. But he had never given it much thought and it wasn’t until now that he had gotten proper use for it and was thankful for it as well. He moved out again, just a little, and Rey whimpered both at the friction and the small sense of loss. 

“Yes!” 

“Do you want me now?” 

“YES!” 

“That’s it, starlight.” 

Finally, Ben began to move in slow strokes, going almost all the way out before he went all the way inside again. He once again put his hands on each side of her hips for support and buried his face in her shoulder, huffing every time he pushed inside her warm tightness. Rey's arm held him in place and her mouth was just by his ear so her gasps and moans were the only sounds he heard other than his own noises. 

“I wish we could do this all the time.” He grunted into her skin, his teeth scraping the nape of her neck. 

“Me too, this...mmh...I love this, Ben. I love you!” 

Ben looked up from her shoulder, panting and pausing his movements but rooted to the hilt. That look of his could alone turn Rey’s insides into a hot mess. 

“I love you too!” 

He sealed those words with a kiss, a kiss so passionate that it made them both lightheaded and with promises that they were far from done. Rey brought her legs up and around Ben, locking her feet right above his buttocks and trapped him in her embrace along with her arms that both were now locked around his shoulders and her mouth that refused to let go of his save for breathing. 

Their hair was slicked back, small droplets of water mixed with perspiration covered their skin and trickled down their bodies. Their mouths were glued to each other and Ben was still moving slowly since every time he tried to quicken the pace it became more of an awkward grinding and he would lose his rhythm. 

“Look at you, taking me all the way like this.” He panted while he tried to get some air from all their kisses and leaned his forehead to hers. “I am going to make you come, sweetheart, just like I know you are going to make me come as well.” 

Ben heard a call from her then through their connection that was not one of pleasure but one from pain and it was confirmed when she spoke. 

“Ben! My backside...it hurts.” She let out in a choked voice, a pained expression on her face. 

Ben swallowed, his lower lip trembled and he stopped moving right away while looking at her with fear. 

“Did I hurt you?” He forced out.

“No, it’s the hard rock. Can we...can we move somewhere else?” 

Ben looked around him quickly and lucky as he was, his eyes fell on a grassy, small and rather flat hill not at all far from where they were now. 

“Let’s go to the shore.” He said, almost breathless. “Wrap your arms and legs around me tightly and hold on.” 

She winced a little when the final movement of skin against stone caused friction before Ben backed away with her in his arms. 

Rey’s lips never broke contact with Ben’s skin as he tried to navigate his way through the water without letting her slip from his grasp. She found that she loved being carried by him. When she was, she always felt safe and allowed herself to relax, letting the sensations of his strong body and their bond engulf her in a state of complete bliss. 

As gently as he could, Ben sat down on his knees and laid her down on the soft grass on the little hill by the river bank, again perfect level with his crotch. He slipped out of her momentarily but just as quickly he slid inside her again, showering her throat with kisses. 

“Better?” He made a few experimental thrusts.

“Uh, I think the best would be if my backside didn’t touch the ground at all. It’s better than before but it’s still a bit uncomfortable. I think it might work though.” 

Ben wouldn’t have it, he would not let Rey being hurt and especially not during intercourse. 

“Nonsense. I am not allowing you to be in pain, Rey. Give me a moment.” 

He lifted himself from her then, careful not to slip out of her. Before Rey could ask what he was doing he hooked his arms around her slim thighs, pulled her towards him and thus had her backside positioned off the ground. He started moving slowly, testing to make sure he didn’t hurt her. When he was rewarded with her eyes rolling back in her head, her lips forming a big “O” and a long moan leaving her mouth he picked up his thrusts once more. With his bloodstreams filled with adrenaline and arousal combined with her lithe body, she weighed almost nothing. The sight of her surrendering to him completely made him almost lose it and he grasped her thighs even harder to avoid thrusting into her too hard and thus not pushing her hard into the ground. 

Rey rose on her elbows and since she couldn’t feel the ground under her lower back and ass any longer it was like she felt nothing but him driving in and out of her and his arms holding her in a strong grip. He was almost, _almost_ , hitting that place inside her which had made her come the very first time they had sex. If he only could lift her a little higher. 

“Ben, can...can you...lift me up a little?” 

Ben nodded and with only some assistance from the Force, he lifted her thighs higher and thrusted more upwards than before. 

“There?” He asked, knowing exactly what she had meant. 

“Mmh yes, there!” 

The sound of their wet and sticky skin slapping against each other and their grunts and moans filled the air. Ben tried to control his thrusts just as much as he tried not to lose his grip and to hold her as still as possible. Using more of the Force would take too much effort and make him unable to enjoy what he was doing, what _they_ were doing. While their time before this had been slow and careful, this was animalistic and primal. 

“I am close Ben, so close!” Rey whined. The sight of Ben glistening with sweat, his face in a constant state of pleasure and him pounding into her was alone enough to drive her towards climax. 

Those words tipped Ben off and he abandoned all thought, only letting his body control his movements and he now gripped Rey’s thighs so hard that he was certain he would leave marks there. But Rey still showed no signs of pain. 

“Ben, Ben, Ben!” She gasped and sighed again and again. 

“GAH, Rey!” 

Right then she squeezed around him as hard as she could and his eyes fluttered shut as he came. He roared out his release and Rey’s body tensed up in a knot before she with a groan shattered around him and she exploded. Her whole body jerked with every contraction and it only spurred Ben on, making him slam into her hard to give her all he had left to offer before he stilled and felt himself go soft inside her. 

After both had climaxed he kept moving in lazy thrusts, allowing them both to come down from their highs. Stopping his movements, Ben looked down at where they were joined and saw them both covered in the result of their union. As gently as he could he put her legs down, curled his arm under and behind her back and lifted her backwards before joining her, still inside the comfort of her heat. Now it was Ben’s turn to be tucked under Rey’s chin, mirroring their positions from their second time and Rey wrapped her calves loosely around his thighs. She stroke his damp neck with one hand and his back with the other, allowing him to catch his breath while he rested his full weight on her. 

“You’re quite heavy.” She said into his hair, meaning for it to sound playful but she wasn’t sure he would catch it. 

Slowly, he moved his head and looked up at her, his eyes bleary and he looked like he could fall asleep at any moment. “Do you want me to move?” 

“No, I quite like feeling your weight on me.” 

Ben said nothing, his mouth only quirking up to one side before he lowered it to her chest, placing light kisses on her still flushed skin there.

“What are you doing?” 

“Kissing your freckles. I made a promise to myself that before we leave this planet, I will kiss all the freckles on your body.” 

Rey smiled and left him to his task, not complaining at all. The soft grass tickled her skin on her back and so did Ben’s hair and lips on her chest. He placed a few sloppy kisses on each of her breasts before moving to his side, taking her with him. They lay in silence for a while, their bodies and minds connected, until Ben finally broke it. 

“I’m sorry about before.” 

“For what?” 

“For setting you down on that rock, I should’ve considered moving to the shore at once.” 

She patted his cheek and smiled at him reassuringly. “It’s alright, Ben. You were caught up in the moment, and what are mistakes for if not for learning? Aside from that it was a really enjoyable experience, though I suspect my ass and legs will be pretty sore tomorrow. That was really...” 

“Intense, yeah.” Ben looked down at their bodies and caught sight of his spend combined with her slickness running down her thighs before making eye contact with her again. “So you did like it?” 

“Yeah, I did.” Rey brought her leg over his, feeling the hairs on his thigh create a nice friction on her soft skin. 

“You call me "starlight". I have heard people calling each other "sweetheart" before but never "starlight".” 

“It’s because your smile equals the light of a thousand stars.” 

_That’s the Solo in him talking, isn’t it?_ Rey thought and leaned up to catch his lips in a kiss in gratitude. _So does yours._ She sent through their bond and she could feel him smile through the kiss. They both knew they would have to wash again after this to get rid of the dirt but they couldn’t care less, it would be a relatively small sacrifice if it gave them both moments like this. 

Out of nowhere when they were still enjoying their afterglow and post-sex bliss, Rey started to giggle. 

“Did you really meet Leia completely naked?” 

“Yes. One could say I was embarrassed, she hadn’t seen me naked since I was a very small child.” 

“I’m sure you were. I would love to see you embarrassed, I bet you look cute.” 

“Hmmf.” Ben gruffed, clearly not amused with where this conversation was going and instead changed the subject to something that had been in the back of his mind since yesterday. 

“I saw that you have a new saber. What happened to the Skywalker ones?” 

Rey stopped in her tracks. How would he react when she told him? While he had ended on good terms with Leia, she knew it was different with Luke. But there was no reason to lie and certainly not if she and Ben were going to take their relationship to the next levels. 

“I buried them on Tatooine, to honor the Skywalkers.” She swallowed hard before she continued. “I also took the Skywalker name for the same reason.” 

Ben looked back at her, he wrinkled his forehead and then frowned and blinked rapidly a few times, looking more confused than angry. “You took the Skywalker name? Does that mean you call yourself Rey Skywalker now? I know you said the reason but still, why?” 

“You know that I have always wanted a family, and frankly, it sounded better than Rey Palpatine.” Right after she said those last words, she cringed at how awful they sounded. “You were dead and I had nothing left. I am not officially a Skywalker though because, well, I am not a part of the family by blood. I haven’t told anyone at the camp, only a woman who asked me about my name on Tatooine after I had buried the sabers. If you’re angry with me, I totally understand.” 

He still didn’t look angry, disappointed maybe but not angry. He sat up with a grunt, slipping out of her in the process. The sense of loss was notable in both of them and especially Rey because of what she just had confessed. She followed him up and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t react when she did so, only kept himself still and his face down. A stern look grazed his features and without prodding his mind, she knew this meant he thought about what he would say to her. 

“Ben, say something. Please?” 

Ben breathed in, pulled his lips between his teeth before releasing them and then let out a huff before turning to face her. His eyes were still not showing any real emotion and that worried her more than anything. 

“Rey, I am going to ask you something very important. After you took the name, do you really feel like you have a family now? Because anyone can tell only from the look on your face that you don't.” 

She shook her head and started crying again, trying hard not to but found there was no use in pushing the tears back. “No, I don’t. I really thought I would. But after all, both Luke and Leia are dead too and I was just as lonely as before. I tried to take comfort in the fact that at least I was honoring them, but it only came back to missing you. I regret that I took it, I regret that I took something that wasn’t mine to take. But at the same time, I feel like I would fail them if I dismissed it. I am so sorry, Ben. Forgive me.” 

She sniffed and sobbed, resting her forehead against his shoulder where her hand just had been. Ben cradled her cheek in his left hand and when she lifted her head again to dry her eyes with the heel of her hand, still without meeting his eyes, he turned around to fully face her and cradle her with his other hand as well. 

“Rey, will you look at me?” 

His voice was smooth and full of love again and Rey did as he asked, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Ben almost started crying himself, once again thinking about how lonely she had been all her life and how lonely she had felt when he was gone. 

“Families aren’t about blood and not about names either, it’s about having someone or some people you feel you belong with, people who feel like a home to you.” 

_There it was again, home!_

“If you want to, I can be your family. There isn’t much I can offer you right now, but I can always offer you my love and protection. Hopefully, we will both make it out of this alive and if we do, I promise you that I will try to be everything you have missed in a family. I love you, Rey, and remember that I love you for just you. Not because of a name, not because of a legacy, not because you defeated the Emperor. But because of _you_ and for who _you_ are, and nothing will change that, ever _.”_

He combed her hair back with his long fingers and she shuddered, both at the intensity and emotion behind his words and at the sensation of his short nails scraping her scalp. There was no doubt in her mind what she wanted. What she had always wanted. Ben searched her eyes for an answer but not her mind, afraid of what her answer would be despite everything they had done and shared since he came back. Rey put her right hand over his left and her settled her left hand over his heart. 

“You’re right that it’s not about names or blood, I would love it if you became my family, Ben. And I would love to become your new family too.” 

Ben threw his arms around her then and Rey almost fell backwards with the impact, having never been hugged so quickly by such a large man before, before sighing in relief at how their conversation about family and names had gone and hugged him back. A shared thought flashed through both their minds then, a thought about starting a family with children. At first they were both caught off guard a bit by it but then they both silently agreed that it was not to think about right now, that discussion had to come later when their life together was settled. Ben kissed her throat and Rey nuzzled his hair, both equally happy over finding a new family of their own. 

When they parted, Rey felt a familiar tug at her lower parts which had nothing to do with desire but another basic human need. 

“I must go and...uh...” 

“It’s alright, you can say that you have to pee. We better get comfortable talking about such things now that we are together.” 

She snorted at first at him being so bold but then she laughed. He was right after all. They had already loosened their boundaries a lot in not even two days but they had a lot more to work on. 

As they walked back to their camp hand in hand after bathing a little more to scrub off the worst dirt and sweat, Ben sneaked a glance down. Normally he would smile in appreciation at the sight of her round backside but now his smile fell, he stopped abruptly and his eyes widened. 

“Rey, your entire backside is covered in ulcers. We should’ve had Bacta patches.” 

Rey wasn’t that bothered since she didn’t really feel any pain there now. “Oh, I have them in my X-wing. But don’t worry, it’s probably only scratches, no need for Bacta.” 

“But, you’re bleeding!” 

Rey looked down behind her and she noticed some dried blood on her ass cheeks. But it wasn’t nearly as bad as Ben made it sound. There was no risk for any infection. 

“Don’t worry, they will heal soon enough. They aren’t even bleeding anymore.” 

“Rey, I still think you should...” 

“Ben!” Rey almost snapped, regretting her tone immediately and cupped his jaw with the hand that wasn't carrying her saber. “Please, calm down. As if we both haven’t had worse injuries. I will be okay, hmm?” 

Ben nodded, blinked hard a couple of times and bit down on his lip. “Forgive me.” 

“No, forgive me for raising my voice like that. I know you care for me as I care for you. We know more about each other than anyone else does, but we both have to find ways to learn to control our temper if this is going to work.” 

Ben nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I can’t say I disagree with that. Can we agree that if there is something we disagree about, then we try to talk about it instead of shouting and fighting?” 

He winked at her and she knew she shouldn’t laugh since their fight on the Death Star caused him to be mortally wounded and hadn’t it been for her Force healing him then he would’ve died there and then. But there was no reason to dwell on that however it did remind Rey of something else. 

“Agreed.” She turned towards him completely, took his hands in hers and lifted them to her lips. “Which reminds me of another thing.” 

Ben looked at her quizzically. “What?” 

She waved her saber in front of him. “We have to get you a new saber too.” 

There was a light in Ben’s eyes and he gave her a toothy smile, he was clearly excited about that and she found it endearing. 

“You always think about the important things.” 

“Well, someone has to, don’t you think?” 

Ben hugged her waist and rocked them both from side to side. “I do, and I promise to return the favor next time.” 

“You better.” 

They both scrunched their noses and smiled before they kissed, through their minds promising that they would always have each other’s backs both in love and in war. 

Rey and Ben stayed on Rishi for four more nights. Every day they traveled to some new location on the planet, always beginning with scanning the area and searching it to make sure that they would be left alone. The next time they made love Ben took Rey against a tree, something that didn’t work out well at all since it resulted in the bark leaving even uglier marks on Rey’s back than the rock had done on her backside. They used Bacta patches after Ben insisted and this time he was right because Rey was unable to lie on her back afterwards. As a result they had to be innovative and their escapades included Ben taking Rey from behind in a small lake and her riding him in her X-wing after they successfully had tried it out to see if they both could sit in the only chair with Rey in Ben’s lap. They made love at least twice a day, trying new positions and exploring each other and what they liked and disliked. The day they decided to go back, Rey woke up to Ben spooning her and kissing her shoulder, his hand stroking her hip before she turned her head and kissed him and moved his hand down to her clit. It all ended with her taking hold of him and guiding him inside so that they could slowly rock together, no part of their bodies separated as they kissed and told each other several “I love you’s” before climaxing together. 

When they arrived at the Resistance base a trial was held just as Ben had predicted. Thanks to his and Rey’s defense, he managed to avoid death sentence but was exiled to the planet of Dagobah for six months. Rey was allowed to visit him once every two weeks, arriving in the morning and then going home again late the day after. When his punishment was done, Rey came to him and they took off towards their new life together. Ben couldn’t keep his promise to himself to kiss all her freckles before they left Rishi. But it never bothered him, not now when he instead would have an entire life time to do it. 


End file.
